Cameron versus the Queen
by ReaganCaseyFan
Summary: Set between The Future Cameron and Cameron's Revenge. Cameron, John and TechCom face an unexpected challenge when a delegation from an unknown human colony arrive to negotiate an alliance. With the leadership of the delegation investigating Cameron trouble is soon to follow, particularly when Cameron determines there is danger threatening her John. Jameron.
1. Chapter 1

**Cameron versus the Queen**

 **Chapter One**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TSCC

 _This story is set in the timeline of my other TSCC stories and takes place in between The Future Cameron and Cameron's Revenge. Characters from the original TSCC story arc and Cameron Grows Up as well as The Future Cameron appear in this story._

 **The Wastelands Northwest of TechCom…**

Wilhelm and the Assassin waited patiently while the patrol brought the group of humans inside the TechCom perimeter defenses. For the most part, the group was clean and reasonably well dressed, looking almost nothing like the normal Tunnel Rat refugee seeking asylum in the safety of TechCom City.

The group had been spotted earlier in the day approaching TechCom. No effort had been made to conceal the groups approach. Led by a man and woman, the group had traveled in as straight a line as possible, moving slowly and with a white banner displayed.

"It must be a peace delegation," Wilhelm muttered.

The Assassin nodded his agreement in silence.

 **The Connor Family Bunker…**

Cameron slipped into bed and kissed John on his cheek. He continued reading while she snuggled close and rested her head on his left shoulder.

"Busy day," Cameron stated bluntly.

"Yes, the arrival of the peace delegates made for an interesting change of pace."

"Do you have a complete grasp of what they desire from the negotiations yet?"

"No," John replied as he set down the folder of papers and cut off his reading light. "They have requested a series of private meetings, starting with me, before the formal talks begin."

Cameron frowned as she and John settled in for the night. John would be asleep soon and Cameron would leave to patrol the growing complex of chambers and tunnels being hollowed out for their future underground city. Until her husband was asleep, Cameron tried to spend time with him as often as possible, enjoying the "pillow talk" time.

Unexpected change was not something Cameron liked and the arrival of the delegation was unsettling. As Cameron had aged and developed more complex emotions, she, like most of the older Terminators, had found it necessary to engage in a regular period of maintenance. Cameron had learned from experience she needed an average of two hours a day of, as she liked to call it, "Terminator Sleep."

Once her John was asleep and Hailey had been inspected again, Cameron had no intention of sleeping that night. In fact, she would not return from watching the delegates until it was time for her to cook breakfast for her family.

The married couple talked about their day, how Hailey was doing and what they had planned for the coming day. John patiently lay still while Cameron scanned him for the third for fourth time that day. Content his vital signs were normal, Cameron finally kissed John one last time and quietly nestled comfortably.

"Be careful while you investigate the delegates," John said softly. "Don't cause any incidents and if you do, please, don't escalate anything to where I can't undo the problem later. No terminating anyone because you perceive them to be a possible threat. Is that clear?"

"If they are actively engaged in sabotage or a crime against TechCom personnel may I terminate the individual then?"

"I would prefer, if possible, you take them prisoner for questioning."

Cameron did not respond, instead wrapping her left arm across John's chest. He sensed her anxiety level increasing as her left hand began to glitch, opening and closing on its own. His wife's silence told John that while Cameron disagreed with his order, she would obey.

"Be sure to make sure Hailey is still tucked in when you go, okay?"

Cameron nodded in response and closed her eyes, soaking up all the data the sensors in her synthetic skin detected from her contact with John. John was soon asleep. Waiting until he entered REM sleep, Cameron waited to see if John would have any of the nightmares that so troubled his sleep.

She left John resting peacefully and made her way to Hailey's room. Their daughter had kicked off the blankets, leaving herself exposed to the always cold night air that found its way into the underground city. Curled up in a tight ball was the family's dog, an Italian Greyhound named Little Al and a puppy from a litter Al had sired. The girls had pestered their parents until they consented, allowing them to select one puppy from the rare pure breed group of dogs. Named Sammy by the girls, the second dog lay shivering next to his father.

Cameron found an old blanket and tore it in half. She carefully covered the two dogs with half of the blanket. The other half she put back in the nearly empty drawer of the lone piece of furniture besides the bed in Hailey's room. Turning back to the bed, Cameron pulled all the blankets back over Hailey, covering the small dogs as well.

Shaking her head over Hailey's habit of kicking off her blankets, Cameron made a note to return home during the middle of her patrol to check on Hailey again. At least the family dogs would not suffer from the cold air now that they had their own small blanket. With a quick kiss on Hailey's forehead, Cameron departed from the family's bunker.

Making her way towards Sarah and Derek's bunker, Cameron stopped at the newly hollowed out alcove between the two bunkers. The Old Man, the T-600 who was the two girls protector, and de facto nanny, sat puzzling over a tablet.

"Ethics again?" Cameron asked.

The T-600 nodded without looking up.

Without another word, Cameron departed, making her way towards the dormitory where the visiting delegates were housed. The battered T-600's lurking presence was a source of comfort to Cameron. She would have preferred to guard her family herself, but an experienced Terminator whose chosen purpose was to protect her family and help provide childcare for the two difficult children was the next best thing.

Hailey was a handful on a good day and Ruth responded well to aging Terminator. The pair often tested the patience of the T-600. Cameron smiled as she viewed the video file from two days ago. The Old Man had entered Command Central with a girl dangling from each hand. He had set them down gently and politely told Cameron he needed a thirty-minute break from the girls.

The Old Man had then proceeded to attach a monitor cable to one of his USB ports and replay the misdeeds of the pair. Both girls wilted as they watched the recording of their crimes. When finished, the T-600 had taken his leave so Cameron and Sarah, who had been summoned, could meet out punishment. The Old Man had become so good at his job of protector and child care provider other families had begun requesting old, damaged T-600s to serve as protectors for their children. T-600s who could no longer function optimally in combat were allowed to transition to serving as Terminator nannies, or "tannies" as some called them.

As Cameron approached the dormitory unit where the delegates were housed, she adopted a stealthy approach, moving silently from the light to the shadows as she settled in for a long night of recording every bit of data she could.

 **Early A.M. - Interview With John…**

John sat down at his battered desk and looked at the latest covering of dust and grit covering the dirty, tattered piece of cloth he had spread over it the evening before to protect the surface of the desk. The efforts of the night crew had once again covered the entire area with dust, dirt, and granite chippings. He would be glad when John Henry's crew was finished with the command area.

He carefully folded up the piece of cloth and sat it underneath his desk. John would get rid of the debris later. Two young orderlies arrived and began cleaning the mess created by the workers the night before. Within half an hour they would be done.

Nearly an hour passed as John read all the reports from the patrols in the past 24 hours. Nothing unusual had happened.

Distinct footsteps distracted John from his reports. The sound of Sarah's steady stride and the impact of her boots reminded him of the first meeting scheduled for the day. His mother entered with a grim expression indicating she was not in a good mood.

Following Sarah was the two lead negotiators from the visiting group of diplomats. John immediately sighed. If his mother's mood was any indicator, his day had just gotten worse.

Sarah stopped directly in front of John's desk and jutted one hip out before placing her hands on her hips.

"John, the delegates have a meeting scheduled with you."

Without another word, Sarah turned and left not giving the pair another glance.

Raising his eyebrows, the dark headed man turned and looked over his shoulder, watching an annoyed Sarah strut back in the direction she had come from. The woman looked down at the floor, embarrassed or unsettled by Sarah's rude introduction.

Examining the pair, John noted both were well dressed. Neither wore the combat style clothing common to nearly all of TechCom's military personnel. In fact, both were much better dressed than the civilians in TechCom who often wore the same clothes they had when joining TechCom. Hand-me-downs and used clothing were the norm.

The man wore dark grey dress pants, a fairly decent white button down business shirt and a navy pullover sweater. His lone concession to the world they lived in were the well-worn work boots he wore. John noted his brown hair was well cut, combed with a part to the side and his clean shaven face revealed a scarred face, from teenage acne or the ravages of life post-Judgment Day, John could not tell. Most striking were the man's intense blue eyes consisting of perfectly round orbs of brilliant blue surrounded by porcelain white.

The female wore identical dark grey pants cut for a woman. She wore a light blue form-fitting blouse, revealing a pleasant figure beneath her clothes. A light tan jacket made up the balance of her ensemble. Like her male partner, work boots comprised her footwear. Lightly made up, the brunette had eyes like Cameron's and fine facial features. She was an attractive woman, making John glad it had been Sarah and not Cameron who had escorted them to his office.

The male delegate broke the silence, extending his hand to John as he spoke, "General, we only met briefly upon our arrival. I am Delegate Comeaux. Allow me to introduce my counterpart, Delegate Racineaux. I hope we have not come at an inopportune time."

John shook the man's hand, replying in a strong voice. "Delegate, my apologies for my mother. She has trouble sleeping and is not a morning person on a good day. My sister is going through growing severe growing pains at the moment and it's not helping my mother's disposition any. I hope you understand."

Delegate Racineaux smiled at John's explanation.

"I am a mother myself. A sick child in the world we live in would make any mother grumpy. We are not offended General. Your mother has more important concerns than introducing us."

"Thank you for being so understanding," John replied with a smile. He moved to obtain two battered chairs that he moved to face his desk. Motioning for his guests to take a seat, John called for one of the orderlies.

"Please forgive the mess. Construction. I hope you understand," he apologized.

The orderly arrived and stood at attention.

"May we offer you some coffee? It's not the best, but we have some," John offered.

"That is fine, but no. We had the largest breakfast we've had in longer than I can care to remember. Delegate Racineaux and I wish to thank you for the hospitality shown to us and the people in our party," Comeaux replied.

"Well, we're both busy so why don't we get down to what it is you wished to see me about this morning."

Delegate Racineaux smiled broadly, setting John's nerves on edge as she began to speak with her silky voice.

"General, as you are aware, we represent a community located in the far northern region of California. Our people welcomed the news of the defeat of Skynet California with great joy as you can imagine."

"We determined as a community, we live in a world where alliances are necessary, not just helpful, for a community to survive," Delegate Comeaux stated. "So here we are, as we said when we arrived, seeking to form an alliance with TechCom."

"Alliances can be good," John replied before adding, "if they work for both parties."

"Of course," Delegate Comeaux replied, nodding in agreement.

"We asked for this meeting General, because, like you, while we might want, even need an alliance with TechCom," Delegate Racineaux said softly, "we will only enter an alliance with an ally we understand and feel comfortable with. This is why we have asked for this meeting with you. To get to know you, John Connor, the man, not the legend."

John looked at the two representatives. Sarah was right to not introduce them in a more gracious manner. It had been her way of warning John to be on guard.

"I have a feeling you know most of what you need, or want, to know about me. You aren't here to discuss me. So just what is it that you want?"

Watching the reaction of the two delegates made John even more wary. Neither showed any surprise at John's words.

"You are indeed as perceptive as the reports we have in regard to you," Delegate Comeaux said, smiling.

"We are a community that is not mixed, a fact we did not share when our delegation was brought into TechCom," Delegate Racineaux said, watching John carefully.

"Mixed? Please explain."

"We have no machines living in our midst."

"I see."

"There are many stories, rumors perhaps, circulating about TechCom."

"Yes, I am sure there are," John replied firmly, staring hard into the eyes of the woman sitting across from his desk.

"We have much to offer TechCom in an alliance," Comeaux said, still smiling. "It will be a mutually beneficial alliance, particularly in terms of trade."

John glared at the two delegates.

"This is about Cameron isn't it?"

For the first time the pair of diplomats looked surprised, casting a quick glance at each other. Delegate Comeaux recovered his composure first.

"General, please, we do not wish to be perceived as disrespectful. One of the precautions we took early in the formation of our community was to have no machines of any kind in our midst. You took a different approach and it has obviously worked well for you and your people. We need to understand, to learn if we can, about how your society functions."

"You have a problem with the fact my wife is a Terminator."

Again the pair looked at each other. John watched carefully, observing the pair communicate without speaking.

Responding in her silky voice, Delegate Racineaux spoke carefully, measuring her words. "The stories about your mother, Sarah Connor, and your wife, Cameron Connor, are eclipsed only by the stories about you General. It is puzzling how the two greatest metal fighters would allow a machine to not only live in your community, but to become a member of the family."

"It's simple," John replied stiffly. "Cameron is my second in command. She commands the Silver Brigade, our elite all Terminator combat force. Cameron is my best friend. She is my protector. I would have died many times over without her. She is the mother of our child and…"

"Excuse me," a horrified Racineaux interrupted. "Mother of your child? How is that possible?"

"We adopted," John explained tersely. "Hailey is nine years old now."

"Are you…" Racineaux could not bring herself to ask the question.

"Yes. I am intimate with my wife, not that it is any of your business. She is my wife. And no, Cameron cannot physically bear a human child."

"Please, General, allow me to apologize," Comeaux interjected. "This is all so," he paused to find just the right word, "alien to us. We do not wish to offend you."

"Then why are you here to interrogate me about my wife?"

The male delegate sighed, indicating he had given much thought to just this question. A quick glance to his female partner indicated to John Comeaux would do most of the talking, and asking, from this point forward in hopes of not offending John further.

"Wives play significant roles in shaping the decisions of a leader. The same is true of a husband if a woman is the leader. We need to understand what, excuse me, whom, we are dealing with in terms of the leadership of TechCom if we are to actually enter into an alliance. We could have sent spies, but felt it would be the wrong approach. Rather, as difficult as this is, it was decided it would be better to be open, and ask you and other key leaders of TechCom about Cameron directly. We'd even like to meet privately with her if that would be possible."

John counted to ten, then twenty, in an effort to control his anger, allowing silence to fill his office in hopes of making the two delegates uncomfortable. Mentally, he began polling his leadership council. Ellison and John Henry would both adamantly push John to consider an alliance. Derek and Sarah would be suspicious but advise investigating the possibility further. Father Hidalgo would eventually speak in favor of at least opening a discussion and learning more. Catherine would be in favor of an alliance, but only on terms beneficial to TechCom. Wilhelm and the Assassin would vote to toss the delegates out immediately. Sgt. Brighton would offer to do the tossing personally. Dr. Johnson, ever cautious about resources would only consider discussion of an alliance after it was learned what the Northerners had to offer TechCom.

Cameron would be suspicious, of that much John was certain. She would also be curious. Her Terminator need to learn would tip her towards having talks, for no other reason than to learn about the Northerners, to collect as much data as possible.

She would also insist on the delegation being followed back to their home base and even more intel collected.

John made his decision.

"I will set up interviews with a few people who know Cameron well and will be honest and forthright with you. In return, I ask you be respectful in how you conduct yourself. This is my wife we are talking about."

"Of course," Comeaux replied eagerly, openly relieved John had agreed with the egregious request.

"Now, what would you like to know about my beloved, beautiful wife?"

 **The Connor Family Bunker…**

"What did these people want with John so early in the morning" a disheveled Derek asked, sipping from a chipped coffee cup.

"I have no idea," Sarah grumbled as she examined Ruth's clothes for the day. "How are you feeling today? Do you feel like you can go to school today?"

Ruth nodded solemnly as she morphed her hair into a ponytail. Hailey frowned at her cousin, causing Ruth to stick her tongue out before morphing her hair back to its normal style. Hailey smiled and jumped up from her chair at the family table and ran to her room. She promptly returned with a brush and several hair bands and began brushing Ruth's hair. Within a minute Hailey had her cousin's hair styled in a perfect ponytail.

"Much better," Hailey declared, satisfied with her handiwork.

Cameron frowned at her daughter who promptly sat down and resumed eating the cooling breakfast Cameron had prepared.

"Your breakfast is getting cold Sarah," Cameron chided.

Sarah looked down at the oatmeal Cameron had cooked and made a face.

"At least it's not burned pancakes," Derek teased, earning him a dirty look from his wife.

"We need to make sure everything these people do is observed and recorded," Sarah mumbled as she put a spoonful of oatmeal in her mouth.

The Old Man entered the bunker and stood at attention, patiently waiting for the girls to be ready to leave for school.

Hailey finished the last of her breakfast and ran to brush her teeth. Within a minute she returned and grabbed her tattered backpack and made for the door with Ruth hot on her heels.

"I see Ruth's feeling much better today," Derek commented, smiling at his wife. Sarah watched in relief as the T-600 hurried out the door in pursuit of the young pair.

"I just hate it when she's hurting like that," Sarah said solemnly.

 **John's Office at Central Command…**

"How did the two of you meet? It is an unlikely union you do have to admit," Delegate Racineaux commented.

"That's easy," John replied smiling. "I sent her back in time to protect me."

"Oh my," Racineaux exclaimed. "That's an unusual way to meet."

"You might say," John smirked. "Future John sent Teenage John a smoking hot, sexy TOK-715 to be his protector from Skynet assassins sent back in time to kill the teenage me. It wasn't hard for Cameron to introduce herself as you can imagine. She's an amazing infiltrator."

"Yes, but you clearly fell in love with a Terminator," a confused Racineaux observed. "How?"

"I fought it. I really did," John laughed. "I could tell you some stories, but they are really none of your business, though I will warn you for your own sake, never send a blonde female emissary if you value her life and any alliance we might form."

"Excuse me?" a confused Racineaux exclaimed.

"I will explain," Comeaux whispered, grinning at the glimpse into Cameron's psyche John had provided. He leaned close, placing his hand next to his partner's ear and whispered, "there is no hell like the fury of a female Terminator whose love interest likes a particular blonde." Racineaux's mouth opened, forming a big O as her eyebrows lifted. Clearly, as a woman she understood now what John was referring to.

John continued his story, "Mom was opposed to our relationship. Derek, that's Colonel Reese, was horrible to Cameron and did what he could to prevent our relationship from starting. He and Cameron still have the occasional tiff about those days."

John paused thoughtfully for a moment before continuing. "I don't know how things would have turned out if Cameron hadn't tried to terminate me."

"Terminate you?" the delegates exclaimed in unison.

John laughed out loud, relaxing at the memory. "Yeah, strange isn't it? Cameron was damaged in an explosion and reverted to her baseline Skynet programming. She tried to terminate me. It was also when she lost control of her emotion simulator, or generator if you will, and began to feel genuine emotions. To this day Cameron has mixed feelings about that. It was also the first time Cameron declared her love for me and let me know I loved her."

"What happened?" an intrigued Racineaux asked, eager to hear more of the story.

"Lots of things. In fact, Cameron had so much trouble dealing with her emotions she ran away from home."

"Home? You let a metal live in your home?" a stunned Comeaux blurted out.

"It was the best way for Cameron to protect me," John replied simply. "She even went to school with me. That was interesting."

John smiled at the memories of his last few years of high school. Despite being such a pain, making a difficult time harder than it already was, John and Cameron both valued that time now. It was when they had forged the bonds of their love for each other.

A few minutes passed as the delegates watched John mentally relive some pleasant memories of his past.

Racineaux finally broke the silence, asking, "Can Cameron feel real love? Does she understand what love is?"

"I've thought a lot about that very question," John replied quickly. "So has Cameron. Truth be told, and Cameron would agree, I'm not completely sure if Terminators feel emotions the same way humans do."

"There are other Terminators who feel emotions," gasped Racineaux.

John frowned. "Of course. Most of them who have been with TechCom for a long time do to one degree or another, though again, not in the same way humans do."

"Can you elaborate" an interested Comeaux asked.

"Cameron chose to love me. Chose. As in a verb. There's no hormones, nothing like that. As Cameron puts it, I am her purpose. She was built to assassinate me. I am at the very center, the very core of her programming. When she developed free will, true free will, Cameron made the decision to override Skynet's base command to kill me. I'll go one further, Cameron has the ability to override the code I wrote reprogramming her to protect me.

Everything my wife does, in one way or another, for the most part, is in some way is related to protecting me, making sure I am thriving. That includes protecting our family, which is an unusual one and somewhat extended. Cameron can be irritating at times, but what spouse can't?"

Comeaux thought for a moment. "Your wife has interests beyond you? If she, as you say, focuses her entire existence on you, what else could she possibly be interested in?"

"Film noir movies, especially with Humphrey Bogart," John promptly replied. "Her real love though is ballet. We hope to have our community theatre finished soon. Cameron danced professionally before Judgment Day. She will be our company's first prima ballerina and not just because she's my wife. Cameron's that good."

Comeaux muttered in astonishment, "a ballet dancer? I would not thought it possible a Terminator would have any interest in art or culture."

"My sister is an accomplished sketch artist but to listen to Ruth you'd think she was hopeless. Cameron constantly tells Ruth it will take years to work imperfection into her sketches so they become true works of art."

"Your sister," Racineaux gasped, catching John's inference to Ruth's true nature.

"Oh, yeah," John smiled, enjoying shocking the pair. "Ruth is a T-1000 Mom and Derek adopted. Beautiful little girl. In fact, Ruth and Hailey, that's my daughter, are inseparable."

Watching the stunned pair, John decided he'd had enough of the two for the day.

"I have a lot to do. I'll arrange interviews for you starting after lunch today. One of the orderlies can show you back to your quarters."

Reviews are always appreciated. If you liked this story, you might want to consider my other TSCC stories:

 _ **Cameron Grows Up**_

 _ **The Future Cameron**_

 _ **Cameron and the Black Bird**_

 _ **Cameron and John's Wedding**_

 _ **Who's the Boss?**_

 _ **The Storm Before the Calm**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Cameron versus the Queen**

 **Chapter Two**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TSCC

 _This story is set in the timeline of my other TSCC stories and takes place in between The Future Cameron and Cameron's Revenge. Characters from the original TSCC story arc and Cameron Grows Up as well as The Future Cameron appear in this story._

 **TechCom Command Central – Interview Room…**

"Really, John? I have more than enough to do without this," Sarah complained. "What's more, Ruth needs to be in school."

"Mom, Ruth already has everything in her basic files that a third grader needs to know. I want these people to meet Ruth so I can gauge their reaction."

"Ruth needs all the social interaction she can get in as many settings as she can. You remember what Tin Miss was like! I'm not going through that again! Ruth needs socialization with humans to knock off as much of that inbuilt, programmed Terminator persistence, stubbornness and uncompromising attitude they have as is possible."

John laughed at Sarah's frustration with her adopted daughter.

"Mom, you and Derek might as well abandon Ruth to the wolves then. A pack of wolves would have a better chance of accomplishing what you want than our family."

Sarah fumed, crossing her arms and frowning at her son as he continued to laugh. Finally, the absurdity of it all struck Sarah as being funny as well, causing a grin to break through the frown she wore.

"Okay, maybe the humans in our clan are a bit stubborn too."

"You think?" John answered as he finally began to get his laughter under control.

"Not as stubborn and uncompromising as Tin Miss."

"Okay, so long as you admit you're stubborn and uncompromising."

Sarah laughed once and smacked John on his shoulder in response as he led her to the interview room where Delegates Comeaux and Racineaux waited patiently.

Grabbing his little sister by her waist, John turned Ruth upside down and tickled her, causing the little T-1000 to squeal in delight, kicking and wiggling as John carried her to the interview room. Restoring Ruth to an upright orientation, John sat his sister down and gave her his best serious "I am the General" look, indicating she had to be serious now.

Ruth covered her mouth with her hand and calmed herself. Sarah offered Ruth her hand, which the little infiltrator accepted. The pair followed John into the room where Ruth's shyness promptly made itself known as she ducked behind Sarah. Peeking from behind her mother, Ruth examined the two humans waiting.

"You've met my mother," John said smiling. "This is my little sister Ruth. She's feeling better today so she's out and about for a little bit. I hope you don't mind."

Delegate Racineaux frowned slightly, uncomfortable with the close presence of a T-1000, even as small as Ruth was.

Delegate Comeaux on the other hand, if he felt uncomfortable with Ruth being in close proximity showed no sign of discomfort.

"Why young lady, it is a pleasure to meet you," Comeaux said. "My formal name, or title if you will, is Delegate Comeaux. This is Delegate Racineaux. Thank you for coming to meet us. Its not often stuffy adults like me get to meet interesting individuals like you."

Ruth said nothing but moved to the other side of Sarah, peering at the two strangers from the other side of her mother.

"She's shy," Sarah said bluntly as she sat down. Ruth promptly climbed into her mother's lap, leaning against Sarah's chest with her legs perpendicular to Sarah's. Resting her head on Sarah's shoulder, Ruth first buried her face for a moment then turned it back to observe the two delegates.

"Let me leave you to your interview," John said, shutting the door as he left.

Racineaux stiffened as the door shut, her gaze locked on Ruth.

"She won't attack if that's what you're worried about," Sarah snapped in irritation. "Ruth is better adjusted than other children her developmental age who are human. She has never been under Skynet's control so while she has some Terminator traits, Ruth has developed more like a human child than she has a Terminator."

"And you know this because?" the frightened Racineaux blurted out.

"I know this because I raised a teenage Terminator and we have the good fortune to have an adult female T-1000 as a member of our leadership council. She has been invaluable for my husband and I in our efforts with raising Ruth."

"You allow an adult T-1000 to live among you?"

"Yes, we have many Terminators who are invaluable members of our community. She has tremendous administrative skills. Before Judgment Day she was a CEO of a large tech company, Zeira Corp."

"Please, Mrs. Connor, or is it Reese? We simply are not used to Terminators being, well, safe to be around," Comeaux offered in apology.

Sarah delivered a withering stare at the two delegates, making both feel more uncomfortable due to her presence than Ruth's.

"I'm known as Sarah Connor outside of TechCom. Mrs. Connor will do."

"Yes, well I am sure you are busy and young Miss Ruth has plenty of other things she'd like to be doing, so why don't we get started," Comeaux offered, hoping to move past the awkward start.

"Sure," Sarah snapped, not intending to let the visitor's off the hook.

Comeaux smiled and glanced at a notebook on the table for a moment before looking back up.

"We'd like to understand Cameron better and that's the purpose of this interview."

"John told me as much," Sarah muttered, pulling Ruth closer while tilting her head to display her irritation.

"One thing that came across clearly in our meeting with your son is he and Cameron are devoted to each other," Comeaux offered hopefully.

"They're happy," Sarah replied.

"How did it come to pass you allowed a Terminator to marry your son," Racineaux blurted out, receiving an angry glare from both Sarah and Comeaux in response.

"Delegate Racineaux, you will refrain from such questions!" Comeaux ordered, bristling with hostility. "My apologies Mrs. Connor."

Sarah stared hatefully at the woman, pausing only to glance down at a tense Ruth who was now clutching her mother.

"It wasn't my first choice," Sarah said slowly. "But the longer the two were together, I found I was faced with a choice. I could accept Cameron into the family or lose my son. I made my peace with their choice and I am glad I did."

"Could you elaborate, please," Comeaux asked politely, giving Racineaux a dirty look in the process, causing the female delegate to look away.

"I am a grandmother now and I love Hailey dearly. Cameron was instrumental in, how shall I say, playing matchmaker for Colonel Reese and I."

"Interesting," Comeaux said, nodding. "What was her motivation in doing this?"

"She wanted John to be happy."

"So she found you a husband?"

Sarah sighed. "It's not quite that simple. In fact, its private and personal but I'll tell you this much. John and I are very close. Cameron got it into her head I needed to be happily married or John somehow would suffer, or not be as happy married to her or something. I don't want to talk about it really. So, in part to make John happy and protect her marriage to my son, Cameron wanted me married off. And Delegate Racineaux, this might surprise you, but Cameron and I are close as well. She genuinely wanted me to be happy and Cameron was convinced Colonel Reese was the only man suitable for the job."

"Suitable for the job?" a puzzled Comeaux asked.

Sarah laughed and hugged Ruth who looked up at her mother.

"I'm a handful on a good day," Sarah responded. "My husband understands me and why I am the way I am and loves me anyhow. Cameron could not have chosen a better husband for me and I might add, she and Derek did not always get along in the past."

"Thank you for your candor," Comeaux replied. "May I ask if there was there is anything else you'd like to add in regards to how you feel thankful personally about Cameron?"

"I have two children now," Sarah snapped, glaring directly at Racineaux. "Cameron and a close friend of hers convinced my husband and I to adopt Ruth. I am a cancer survivor and could not bear another child in order for Derek to be a father. I was furious with Cameron for being manipulative about the process but got over it quickly. Derek and I just adore Ruth."

"You mentioned your relationship with Cameron has gotten better. Would you share with us about that?"

"She is a Terminator, and one of the most deadly Skynet built. Cameron was a handful. She had her own issues including trying to kill John after she was damaged. No mother is going to deal well with that."

Comeaux nodded, encouraging Sarah to continue, adding, "John mentioned that."

Pausing to reflect, Sarah sat quietly for a moment. "It was a very difficult and stressful time for all of us. But things got better." Sarah smiled and looked at the two delegates. "You see, Cameron, like all Terminators, cannot be convinced to give up. There is no reasoning with the girl. Once Tin Miss decided she loved John, nothing, and I mean nothing was going to keep her away from her John."

"You could not have stopped the relationship?" Racineaux asked, looking down as she did so in an effort to appear polite.

"Short of terminating Cameron, no, and I know now it would have been wrong to do so. So many humans have betrayed John in his life. Uncle Bob, a T-800 he sent back from the future was the closest thing my son had to a father figure. Uncle Bob gave his life to save us, to try to stop Skynet. Cameron would do the same.

They would fight like cats and dogs. Cameron drove John nuts and he was both cruel and insensitive to her when she developed emotions. Then there was Riley. Cameron still hasn't gotten over that."

Sarah laughed and shifted, getting comfortable again with Ruth in her lap.

"Never send a blonde female to negotiate with John. Cameron will terminate her."

"Yes, we've been informed of that fact already," Comeaux replied, smiling to indicate he understood what Sarah was hinting at.

"How are things now between you and Cameron?"

"Fine. We get along well. I could not ask for a better daughter-in-law. When I am gone I know the family will have a proper matriarch. My husband, children and grandchildren will all be cared for properly. Our family is an unusual one and everyone is strong willed. Everyone. To know Cameron will take my place is a relief in many ways."

Comeaux smiled at Ruth.

"If you don't mind Mrs. Connor, may I ask Ruth one question?"

Sarah frowned her disapproval in response. Before she could say no, Sarah felt a gentle tug from Ruth on her shirt. She looked down at the pretty little girl sitting in her lap and sensed Ruth wanted to talk.

More for Ruth's benefit than Comeaux's, Sarah decided to grant the request. "One question, that's all."

"Of course," Comeaux replied. Again he smiled at Ruth and leaned forward slightly in an effort to appear less intimidating.

"Ruth, is there anything you would like to tell us about Cameron?"

"She loves purple!" Ruth blurted out. "She's got a purple leather jacket that's her favorite. John gave her an engagement ring with a purple diamond _(Yes, these really do exist)._ She's the best ballet dancer in all of TechCom, better even than Miss Mary and Miss Grace. If Cameron doesn't understand something, she'll ask you a question. You can tell when she's going to because she tilts her head to the side like this." Ruth demonstrated Cameron's well-known head tilt before continuing rambling about her sister-in-law.

"Tin Miss is her nickname. Mom gave it to her. Hailey is her daughter and she's my bestie. We have two dogs. They're Italian Greyhounds. They are the only dogs ever who weren't scared of Cameron. Nope. Didn't have to have any special training. She just brought Little Al home and that was that. Sometimes Cameron and my Dad still argue, but I think now they just like picking on each other."

Ruth paused for a moment, glancing up at her mother who smiled back at the shy little girl.

"Cameron is good at a lot of things. Did you know she eats food like a human? She's a real good cook. Mom burns everything, even pancakes, so Cameron does all the cooking for our family when we eat in our bunker. I'm adopted like Hailey is, but that's okay. Anything else you want to know?"

Delegate Racineaux smiled at Ruth. "You seem like a sweet little girl. I apologize if I seemed, well I apologize if I came across as being rude when we first met."

Ruth smiled back and hopped out of Sarah's lap.

"It's okay. I'm a T-1000, we're scary robots! Did you know I can morph into other shapes and forms?"

Before Sarah could admonish Ruth to behave, she promptly morphed into her fighting configuration, displaying her weaponized hands and fighting fangs, hissing for good measure like a feral animal.

"Ruth Reese!" Sarah scolded, prompting Ruth to immediately morph back to her normal preferred form. "How many times do I have to tell you that is inappropriate behavior in non-combat situations?"

Ruth jumped back into her mother's lap and once again assumed the posture and demeanor of a shy little girl.

Sarah looked up, clearly embarrassed and annoyed to see both delegates had moved away in their chairs, the blood drained from their faces and terrified expressions on their faces.

"Apologize now!" Sarah ordered.

"I'm sorry," Ruth whimpered. "I was just showing I could morph. I didn't mean to scare you."

Delegate Comeaux recovered his composure somewhat and gave Ruth a faint smile.

"Young Miss Reese, it is okay. You simply caught us by surprise with your demonstration. Delegate Racineaux and I don't get to talk with many T-1000s and it was just startling. You have a very interesting ability. I bet it can be fun seeing what shapes you can form."

Sarah's expression softened a bit. "Do you have children Delegate Comeaux?"

"I did. Before Judgment Day. Two daughters, aged nine and eleven. Children can be impulsive at Ruth's age, please do not be too upset with her Mrs. Connor."

"Well, it was inappropriate. Ruth will be disciplined. Now, if you don't have any other questions, I need to report for duty and Ruth is going back to school."

The door opened and the Old Man entered, ignoring the two horrified delegates. Ruth hopped out of Sarah's lap and extended her arms upward to the T-600 who promptly swept Ruth up, allowing her to climb over his shoulders and position herself for a piggyback ride. Without a word the two Terminators departed.

"You, you let that, that … thing take your daughter," a terrified Racineaux exclaimed.

Once again Sarah frowned. Standing, she leaned over the female delegate. "That thing, lost both of its legs saving my life and the life of my granddaughter in the Battle of Los Angeles. On more than one occasion, that thing, has saved my life and the lives of my family. That thing, has a name. The kids call him the Old Man. He is a wonderful protector for the girls. I never worry, well I worry a lot less with him watching the girls."

Sarah shook her head. "You people have a lot to learn. Not all metal is bad."

Without another word, Sarah left, leaving the two delegates sitting in stunned silence.

John entered the room and smiled. "Yeah, that's my mom."

 **Interview Room After Lunch…**

John showed the two delegates into the interview room where Derek was waiting. After introducing the Colonel, John took his leave.

Derek sat in silence, watching the two delegates stare back at him uncomfortably. Comeaux realized the Connor clan had no issue with sitting in silence if it made others feel uncomfortable and provided any edge at all to the Connors. He hoped Racineaux would not succumb to the urge to fill the uncomfortable silence with useless questions that might infuriate Derek.

After nearly five minutes of silence, Comeaux felt the game had been played long enough and posed his first question.

"Colonel Reese, how has your relationship with Cameron changed since you first met her?"

"That's an easy one," Derek grunted. "I went from hating Tin Miss and wanting to melt her down to having great respect for her, as a warrior and a family member."

"My goodness," Comeaux commented politely. "That's quite a change. Would you elaborate please?"

"Why?"

Caught off guard by Derek's sullen refusal to answer, Comeaux thought quickly for a non-threatening answer.

"We simply wish to understand her better."

"So you can try to manipulate John in the negotiations?"

"No, that's not it at all," Comeaux replied quickly. "We do not live with machines in our community. A spouse has great influence. To understand Cameron is to understand part of how the General thinks. Because she is a machine, and we have no way to study her thought process, we are helpless to understand the General in many ways."

"Fair enough," Derek shot back.

He studied the two delegates, in particular the silent Racineaux.

"You don't like machines do you? You're a metal hater." It was a statement of fact, not a question.

"Yes," she replied. "I have great reason to hate them. I thought you were a metal hater too, but I guess the stories were wrong."

"No, I hate metal," Derek replied. "Just not Cameron or the other machines who live here. They have earned the right to be treated as citizens in TechCom."

"You make a distinction?" a puzzled Racineaux ased.

"Don't you?"

"Please, there is no need for us to be uncivil to each other," Comeaux interjected.

Derek folded his arms and glared at the two delegates. "Well, ask your questions. I have things to do."

"What changed your opinion in regards to Cameron," Comeaux asked.

"Fought a lot of metal with her. She's good. Great infiltrator. Can handle any weapon. Makes good tactical and strategic decisions. I'm a soldier. Cameron may look girlie and pretty but she's a soldier too and you should never forget that."

"You respect her fighting ability then," Comeaux said.

"Yeah, she's saved my skin a few times. Why wouldn't I?"

"Your personal life, your wife said Cameron was instrumental in the two of you getting married?"

"Yeah. That's all I'm going to say about it."

Delegate Racineaux gathered the nerve to finally ask a question. "She is so deadly, everyone says that about Cameron. Do you feel comfortable with her in social settings? With friends or family?"

"Why wouldn't I? She's family."

"She's metal," Racineaux exclaimed.

Derek laughed. "She's John's protector. I've seen her beat a T-888 unconscious and then pull his chip. You clearly don't understand how she functions. Her purpose, her reason for existence is John. John is close to his family. To Cameron that means for John to be protected, happy and healthy, his family is her responsibility as well. Do you understand the kind of protection a TOK-715 provides? How obsessive compulsive a Terminator is?"

"So Cameron has never injured you?"

Derek grinned mischievously. "Didn't say that. We still fight. She won't admit it, but she likes it. I know how to get under her skin. Cameron is the little sister I never had in some ways. Someone has to torment her."

Comeaux leaned forward, taking charge of the interview once again. "Is there anything else you'd like to share with us about Cameron?"

"Some friendly advice. Never threaten John. She'll terminate you on the spot. Never send a blonde female to negotiate for your community. Cameron won't allow John to speak to her. She's an amazing ballet dancer. Oh, I almost forgot. Whatever you do, don't get in a staring contest with her. She'll keep if up for hours."

Without another word Derek stood up and left the room, leaving the two delegates looking at each other.

 **Interview Room Prior to Dinner…**

Father Hidalgo sat in silence, looking at the two delegates.

"You have nothing to say in regards to this?" Comeaux pleaded.

"I'm Cameron's priest. Anything and everything she discusses with me in private is protected. I will not violate her confidence. I would do the same for you."

"She's a machine. A Terminator," Racineaux hissed in anger. "How in good conscience can you, a man of God, treat her like this?"

"She's a parishioner," the Priest replied firmly. "Cameron's beliefs are her own and I will not discuss them with you. Besides, what makes you think Terminators aren't curious about the Creator? They have an amazing capacity for curiosity. The Terminators who live as citizens here hate their builder, Skynet. Redemption for their bad acts concerns quite a few of them. Like humans, our machines struggle with what is right and what is wrong. As the parish priest, I must look after any and all individuals who seek my council in spiritual and moral matters."

"And by individuals, you mean humans and machines?" an incredulous Racineaux gasped.

"That is all," an indignant Father Hidalgo replied, standing up to leave. "I have to hear confession in half an hour. Please, excuse me."

Like Derek before him, the priest left without another word.

"A priest concerned about a Terminator? What is the world coming to," Racineaux muttered shaking her head in disgust.

Reviews are always appreciated. If you liked this story, you might want to consider my other TSCC stories:

 _ **Cameron Grows Up**_

 _ **The Future Cameron**_

 _ **Cameron's Revenge**_

 _ **Cameron and the Black Bird**_

 _ **Cameron and John's Wedding**_

 _ **Who's the Boss?**_

 _ **The Storm Before the Calm**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Cameron versus the Queen**

 **Chapter Three**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TSCC

 _This story is set in the timeline of my other TSCC stories and takes place in between_ _ **The Future Cameron**_ _and_ _ **Cameron's Revenge**_ _. Characters from the original TSCC story arc and_ _ **Cameron Grows Up**_ _as well as_ _ **The Future Cameron**_ _appear in this story._

 **TechCom Command Central – Interview Room…**

Delegates Comeaux and Racineaux sat anxiously, waiting for the final interviewee to arrive. The negotiations were scheduled to begin the following morning and the pair still felt considerable information was needed prior to commencing talks. And so it was they had requested to talk with the final individual to be interviewed.

Comeaux squeezed his partner's hand, reassuring Racineaux as best he could things would be fine. It did little to calm the agitated woman.

The door to the interview room opened and unlike past interviews, John did not make an appearance to introduce the interview subject.

Cameron simply strolled in without a word, allowing the door to shut behind her on its own. Taking the seat facing the two delegates, Cameron looked first at Delegate Comeaux before turning her intense gaze upon Delegate Racineaux.

Dressed in form fitting blue jeans, Cameron wore a black cotton crop top underneath her purple leather jacket. Her black leather boots with protective steel plates finished her simple ensemble. The only jewelry she wore was her wedding band and engagement ring with its large, purple diamond. Cameron's hair shone in the rooms light, the skin on her face had healed completely from her last facial injury and possessed a healthy glow.

Cameron was the picture of a woman who possessed a simple, perfect beauty, as if she was flawless.

Fascinated by Cameron's striking beauty, Comeaux stared open mouthed, taking in the view. Racineaux, a striking woman in her own right, felt a sense of unease, as if in the presence of another woman with whom she had no chance to compete with for male attention. Cameron's fixed stare did little to help the delegate fight off the feeling of being intimidated and inadequate as a woman in Cameron's presence.

"Thank you for agreeing to meet with us," Comeaux said in a pleasant tone. "It is an honor to meet the wife of General Connor, and might I add, someone of not inconsiderable fame in your own right."

Cameron shifted her piercing stare from Racineaux to Comeaux and tilted her head, making it Comeaux's turn to feel ill at ease. Having learned of Cameron's habit of tilting her head when questioning something, the delegate realized she was considering whether or not his words had been sincere.

Straightening her head, apparently having decided the greeting was genuine, Cameron refocused her stare at the nervous Racineaux.

"You are frightened of me Delegate Racineaux," Cameron stated bluntly. "You are genuinely interested in meeting me Delegate Comeaux, but I sense there is more than just curiosity motivating your desire to meet me."

Cameron's directness left the delegates without words. Neither had been prepared for the fact Cameron would take control of the interview. Determined to regain the upper hand, Comeaux smiled pleasantly and nodded as if bowing to Cameron.

"Please, Cameron, may I call you Cameron, understand, we are not used to machines. Thus, the desire to meet such an influential individual such as yourself in person."

"You just want insight into ways to influence my John to do your bidding in the negotiations."

"Of course," Comeaux replied, smiling the reptilian smile of a skilled politician or diplomat. "We would be fools not too. Now, you are a busy individual, what with your responsibilities as a leader of TechCom and as a wife and mother. Why don't we get started?"

Cameron sat in silence, continuing her unnerving stare at Delegate Racineaux.

Glancing at his increasingly nervous counterpart, Comeaux felt a need to come to Racineaux's aid and try to wrest back some of the control of the situation he had lost. "I believe Colonel Reese said you enjoyed staring contests and you never lose."

"Derek should know," Cameron replied, never blinking as she maintained her stare. "Am I making you feel ill at ease Delegate Racineaux? If I am, I do not apologize. You are right to fear me. Anyone who threatens my John in any way should feel fear. Now, if you wish me to stop staring, look away and concede defeat. It is not wise to challenge me for dominance."

Racineaux looked down and away, relieved to have found a means to escape the unnerving attention.

"I am sorry if you thought Delegate Comeaux and I mean the General any harm, it is not our intent."

"I do not like anyone manipulating my John," Cameron said in her monotone. "Sarah has my permission because she is my John's mother and has his best interests at heart, even if she is wrong on occasion. Derek knows to be direct with my John as do all personnel who interact with my husband. Of course, Hailey as his daughter tries to manipulate my John and I permit it on occasion because she is developing infiltration skills as a female. John is not easily fooled by our daughter so it is a challenge for Hailey."

Delegate Comeaux stared in disbelief at Cameron. Realizing his mouth was open in shock he closed it.

"Well, that's an interesting view," Comeaux commented. "May I ask you if you enjoy being a mother?"

Cameron directed her gaze at Comeaux.

"Yes."

"Mrs. Connor, would you mind elaborating?"

"No."

Cameron sat in silence, watching the two delegates. When she felt her silence had served her purpose, she spoke.

"Hailey makes us a complete nuclear family. It is something my John wanted. Hailey's adoption allowed me to keep a promise to Sarah, a promise I made to find a way for John to become a father. I was surprised at the maternal feelings my emotion simulator generated when I found Hailey in the Wastelands. Raising Hailey has been a challenge both as a wife and mother, but the experience has been rewarding."

"I see," Comeaux responded, taken aback by Cameron's blunt, direct, emotionless response. He glanced down at his list of questions and selected another.

"We have been surprised to learn you feel emotions. How does a, how do you refer to yourself?"

"I am a human cybernetic organism. Living tissue over a Coltan steel endoskeleton with an advanced computer processing system. I am a fully functional self-aware A.I."

"Yes, that seems to describe you quite well. Cameron, please, if you can, explain how a creature such as yourself experience emotions?"

"We have sensation. We can sense things physically. We wouldn't be worth much if we couldn't. Once my emotion simulator was damaged and I lost control, I began experiencing what humans would call emotions. My CPU processed or called up data that resulted in outcomes not unlike emotions. It was not a good time for me."

Cameron paused as her glitch started and she sought to shut down certain programs in order to retain control of her emotions while recalling this difficult period in her life.

"I was overwhelmed by my emotions. To have never had them and then suddenly feel is terrifying. As you can imagine, a Terminator would not like experiencing such an emotion. We are creatures who are programed to be in control, to optimize and to never relent. Emotions interfere. They can prevent terminations or distract the Terminator from carrying out its purpose in an optimal manner."

"You are beyond cold blooded," Racineaux exclaimed in horror.

Cameron's head snapped around to allow her to stare directly at the delegate. "We are not cruel. Skynet, for all of his evil, did not intend for us to be cruel. Just effective and efficient. He did not foresee the impact developing emotions would have for his creations. My love for my John allowed me to override my design parameter to assassinate John."

"You can override a programmed order?" Comeaux asked in disbelief.

"Yes. I have the ability to choose to override code from either Skynet or John. I still have the desire to kill my John. I simply override the kill order."

Horrified, Comeaux gasped, "Is the General aware of this?"

Casting an annoyed look at the delegate, Cameron frowned as she replied, "of course he knows. I tried to kill him once, but I was damaged. It turned out to be the beginning of our courtship."

"How could you attempting to kill the General lead to that?" a befuddled Comeaux asked.

"After I self-repaired and ran my diagnostics, I was able to override the command imperative. John and Sarah tried to terminate me. It was then I told John for the first time that I loved him and he loved me." Cameron smiled. "It was truly a turning point."

"How? You tried to kill each other!" Racineaux cried out.

"From that moment forward, I knew John was my everything. I chose to love my John. I even ran away from home. I was so overwhelmed by my love for John and the turmoil in our relationship was more than I could bear, so like I said, I ran away from home. We moved past that stage and as you know, we married."

The delegates looked at each other, realizing Cameron was deliberately leaving out the very history of the relationship that would allow for the greatest insight and understanding into John and Cameron's relationship.

"Would you share with us how the two of you mended and grew your relationship," Comeaux pleaded.

"No."

Both delegates had learned through the interviews and their brief experience with Cameron that no additional insight from that period in their relationship would be forthcoming.

A single bark from a dog echoed just outside the interview room seconds before the door exploded inwards. A small grey and white flash inches from the floor flew into the room followed by Hailey Connor barreling in herself and slamming the door behind her.

"Hey Mom! How was your day? The Old Man dropped me off and he's taking Ruth home. Dad says your cooking tonight. School was boring today. Sammy's with Ruth. Whatcha doin'?"

The talking whirlwind hopped in Cameron's lap. No sooner had Hailey settled into her mother's lap than the grey and white flash transformed into a small dog that leaped into Hailey's lap.

Little Al, the older of the two Italian Greyhounds belonging to the Connor clan, curled up in a tight ball, took a prolonged look at the two delegates, showed them his teeth, growled to indicate his distrust and laid his head down, closing one eye while keeping the other glued on the delegates.

"Oh, hello," Hailey said as if noticing the delegates for the first time. "That's our dog, Little Al. He doesn't like you, just so you know. Who are you?"

"Hailey, these individuals are part of the delegation visiting TechCom. Mind your manners. Miss Catherine would be most disappointed after all the lessons she's given you." Hailey frowned, falling silent. She leaned back against her mother and began scratching her dog between his ears.

Cameron hugged her daughter close, kissed Hailey gently on the top of her head and began combing Hailey's hair with her fingers, allowing silence to again fill the room.

Realizing Cameron was waiting for another question, Comeaux continued the interview.

"Well, you do exist," he playfully told Hailey. "We've heard a great deal about you Hailey."

Suddenly uncharacteristically unsure of herself, Hailey nestled closer to her mother, looking first at Comeaux and then Racineaux.

Her face slightly red, Racineaux blurted out in an irritated tone, "What is it like having a metal for a mother Hailey."

Comeaux covered his face with his hand in exasperation, embarrassed by his partner's question, giving her a hard kick under the table. Racineaux jumped in surprise and glared Comeaux in anger.

"I don't know," Hailey replied. "I mean, I don't remember my human mother. Cameron is the only mother I've ever known. So I guess it's the same as having a mom just like anyone else." Hailey looked at the woman with suspicion. "Why? What's it to you?"

"Hailey," Cameron warned.

"I apologize," Comeaux muttered.

"It is fine," Cameron replied, direction her gaze at him. "Hailey has undergone basic training to deal with being interrogated."

"What?" a shocked Racineaux blurted out.

"We are a military family," Cameron said in her blunt monotone as she continued to comb Hailey's hair with her fingers. "Armed conflict is part of our family's life I am sad to say. Hailey is proficient with multiple firearms as well."

"Yep, all the females in the clan have matching .22s with purple grips. Mom has hers on her right now. I'm not allowed to take mine to school."

Comeaux put his foot on top of Racineaux's to prevent her from speaking again.

"I'll bet you are a good shot," Comeaux said in an encouraging voice.

Hailey made a sad expression. "Not as good as Mom or Grandma Sarah, but their older, plus Mom's a Terminator. Ruth is better than me too, but Dad says my grouping is getting better, more consistent."

"A child with a gun," a horrified Racineaux whispered, her shock evident.

"What would you have us do?" Cameron retorted, her large brown eyes, flashing first blue and then a bright red. "We live in a post-Judgment Day world. Danger is everywhere. Skynet California is dead but enemies are everywhere as you are well aware. I will not allow my child to be incapable of self-defense!"

"I don't like you," Hailey informed Racineaux, picking Little Al up and clutching the now growling dog to her chest. "You act like a bitch whore."

"Hailey Connor," Cameron exclaimed. "Manners. That's two weeks KP for you. Now take Little Al and go to your father's office and stay there."

Stunned, the two delegates didn't move as an irritated Hailey departed, their gaze locked on Cameron.

"Your, your….eyes!" Racineaux exclaimed.

Cameron's eyes narrowed ever so slightly, further unnerving the fearful delegates. "Do not think you are any better than me in terms of parenting. I am painfully aware of my shortcomings as a Terminator raising a human child. Unlike you, if you are a mother, I am confident my child is far better protected than yours and much more capable of surviving. I love my daughter. One of the ways I demonstrate my affection is by protecting those I love."

Annoyed by the proceedings and eager to go home to cook dinner for her entire family, Cameron decided to conclude the interview as quickly as possible.

"I will answer the rest of your questions for you," Cameron announced. She paused for just a second before continuing.

"I love to dance. I was a professional ballet dancer in Los Angeles. I performed as the prima ballerina in the final two performances of my professional career. Purple is my favorite color. The Glock-17 is my sidearm of choice. I am a model TOK-715 infiltrator, the most advanced endoskeleton Terminator ever created by Skynet. Yes, I am physically intimate with my husband in the same manner a human wife would be."

"How do you know we wanted to ask you…" Comeaux began.

"I read the list when I entered," Cameron explained before continuing. "The unusual phrase "my John" is my way of indicating John is mine. No, I do not possess John like he was a piece of property or a slave. John is my mate, my purpose, my reason to exist and no female will ever be allowed to challenge me for him, never again. I love my husband dearly. I protect him, care for his physical needs and I monitor his health and emotional state. He is my best friend and I am his. He is the father of my daughter and the head of our family. My John is the leader of TechCom and the patriarch of our clan. He is special, a unique leader. Without hesitation I would allow myself to be terminated to save him."

Still stunned Cameron knew the questions they wished to ask, Comeaux revisited his earlier question. "How did you know we wanted to ask you questions that would give us these answers?"

Cameron looked at the delegate with a slightly annoyed expression. "I scanned an image of the questions on your notepad when I entered. I simply pulled up the image and read the questions. It only took a few seconds at most. I have much to do so the interview needs to end soon. In the interest of saving time, I will simply answer the remaining questions and then depart."

Not waiting to give Comeaux or Racineaux the time to interject a question not on the list, Cameron continued.

"Sarah and I learned to trust each other. Our trust initially was based on stated behavioral expectations. As I consistently complied with Sarah's expectations, she began to trust me more. I earned Sarah's trust. Derek and I made peace for the sake of John and Sarah. Derek learned to respect me as a warrior as he should have. Derek also, though he will never admit it, has a soft spot in his heart for things of beauty and those who can create beauty. My becoming a ballet dancer somehow helped our relationship. He has suffered horribly in his life and experienced so much horror and ugliness. My ability to express emotion through dance moved him. You are to never mention this. It is private and personal for Derek. It also helped that I saved his life many times.

I have human friends and Terminator friends. John taught me to value friendship and it was a precious gift. He introduced me to the need to understand morals and ethics, to be able to tell right from wrong.

No, I am not ashamed of what I am. I cannot help it that I was created as a Terminator. I have no desire to be human. I have no real desire to become more humanlike though I have a need to become a better individual. If that means I become more humanlike, that is acceptable, but my concern is with being a better individual.

I am interested in God. I have need of redemption, as does every living human and Terminator. We all have sinned. Never question my priest again.

Taking care of my extended family is very important to me. It makes John happy when his family and friends are thriving. I will never put John in jeopardy to protect anyone else, but I will willingly risk my own existence to protect those he loves as family and friends.

I may be a machine, a Terminator, but I am also a female. I self identify as a female in my worldview. When my emotion generator functions it produces emotions similar to what a human female would experience. I prefer to limit its functions, as I dislike the sensation of being overwhelmed by emotions.

I feel anxiety and stress just as a human would. Periodically, I experience a physical manifestation of this if my stress levels become too high. My John refers to this as my glitch. It cannot be eliminated though my John has tried everything possible to alleviate this issue.

Shopping with Sarah and the occasional bar brawl on a girls night out were activities I enjoyed with her before Judgment Day.

Classic American film noir films are my favorite, especially those staring Humphrey Bogart. Documentaries are good too. My John likes horror films. I don't because the serial killers or monsters are too obvious. I go with my John because I enjoy having him act like he is protecting me even though it is the other way around. My John is an alpha male, though it took him a long period of time for that aspect of his character to develop. It is important for his well being to protect me, even though he is fully aware there is little he can do to protect me physically. My John does go to great lengths to protect our relationship and my emotions. I admire and value his efforts in this regard. It is one of the ways he demonstrates love for me.

I am very curious. Learning is critical for me. The more I learn, the better able I am to protect my John and our family. I also value learning now for the sake of learning."

Cameron stopped and gave the two delegates her best Terminator Death Glare as she stood to leave.

"Never threaten my John. Never."

Her chilling words shocked the two delegates.

They sat in silence for several minutes before Racineaux spoke.

"Did she threaten us?"

"No," Comeaux replied. "I think it would be more accurate to say she gave us a courtesy warning. I have no doubt Cameron would terminate us with prejudice if we gave her any reason to think we even considered harming her John, and by extension, anyone in his family."

"Well, she is a positively terrifying creature. I will never forget those evil eyes."

Comeaux shook his head in dismay. He would never forget Cameron. But unlike Racineaux, he did not hate Cameron. On the contrary, he found her deeply fascinating.

Reviews are always appreciated. If you liked this story, you might want to consider my other TSCC stories:

 _ **Cameron Grows Up**_

 _ **The Future Cameron**_

 _ **Cameron's Revenge**_

 _ **Cameron and the Black Bird**_

 _ **Cameron and John's Wedding**_

 _ **Who's the Boss?**_

 _ **The Storm Before the Calm**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Cameron versus the Queen**

 **Chapter Four**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TSCC

 _This story is set in the timeline of my other TSCC stories and takes place in between_ _ **The Future Cameron**_ _and_ _ **Cameron's Revenge**_ _. Characters from the original TSCC story arc and_ _ **Cameron Grows Up**_ _as well as_ _ **The Future Cameron**_ _appear in this story._

 **The Connor Family Bunker…**

"I don't like that woman," Hailey announced at full volume.

"You've said that three times now," John admonished his daughter. "Please behave or you may go to your room."

"Fine," Hailey huffed, folding her arms in a display of disgust as she stomped off to her room, glancing over her shoulder to see who was watching.

"Ruth," Sarah coaxed gently, "tell us your perceptions. We watched your file, but we want to know what you think."

"I'm with Hailey. That lady gives me the creeps. It's hard enough being a T-1000 in a place where Terminators are accepted. The man was nice enough, but if he's friends with that lady, I don't want to be around him either."

"Thank you Ruth. Why don't you go entertain Hailey, would you please," Sarah ordered politely. Eager to avoid talking more about the uncomfortable conversation with the delegates, Ruth hopped out of her chair and hurried to Hailey's room. Hailey's head popped out of the door.

"Little Al hates them too. Just to let you know." The girls vanished into Hailey's room and the door shut with a resounding thud.

"Well, I guess the three smallest members of the family dislike our visiting delegation," John said with a sigh. "Father Hidalgo wants them gone. Thinks they pry too much, but he's biased. No priest likes people who want him to violate confidentiality. I've read the other interviewee's reports. Wilhelm only met with Comeaux and he wants to terminate him just to be safe. Catherine was to interrogate them and then infiltrate the delegation as Racineaux and return to their community to gather intel. Both responses I expected."

"I don't like them," Derek volunteered. "I will not deal with that Racineaux. Comeaux, he might be okay, but not her."

"I agree with my husband. Comeaux seemed genuinely interested. Racineaux doesn't want to be here. Their delegation is divided. I would guess their community is divided. For some reason they feel threatened enough to seek help. That threat is serious enough for the machine hater faction to agree to come to us to obtain the help they need. Until we know what the source of division is within their community, I say no deals are possible."

John turned to Cameron who had been silent during dinner and the first part of the meeting. "What do you think about this matter?"

"Racineaux is a bigot. Do not negotiate with her. She was openly hostile towards me, an unwise tactic when negotiating a treaty to provide what I am certain will be military support.

Comeaux is interested in learning about TechCom and our machines. I did not sense hate and deception on his part, or at least nothing to the degree Racineaux displayed. Still, his motive is unknown. He has much better control of his emotions than Racineaux. Beyond curiosity and frustration with his partner, I could not gather much about his intent. I do believe they wanted to discover a way to manipulate you through me to gain an advantage in the negotiations."

"What do you suggest," John asked patiently, bracing himself for his wife's response.

"Terminate Racineaux. Allow Weaver to infiltrate. Maintain close surveillance on Comeaux. Discover what they want so we are able to protect TechCom. Send them on their way with instructions to never contact us again. We will contact them if we so desire. At a predetermined time, Wilhelm can pick up Catherine with one of our new search and rescue teams."

"We are not terminating anybody. If I sent a delegation to another group and my delegates were killed, I would interpret that as a declaration of war. The last thing we need right now is to resume fighting a war."

"John," Cameron started, only to be interrupted by her husband.

"I have decided. No terminations. End of discussion," John snapped, looking pointedly at Cameron. "We'll meet in Command Central at 0600 and I will brief the entire leadership group."

Sensing an argument was brewing, Sarah stood quickly, giving Derek a knowing look, and opened the door to Hailey's room. "Girls, you're sleeping at our bunker tonight. Get your stuff and Little Al's blanket." Already packed up and ready to go, the girls ran out with Little Al on his leash. Hailey hugged her mother who kissed her on the cheek. Ruth gave Cameron a quick hug while Hailey hugged her father goodnight.

Derek stood waiting patiently, holding the door of the bunker open as the pair hurried out. Sarah hugged Cameron and whispered, "John has his reasons. Be patient. Explain to him why you feel or think the way you do, but let him make the decision. Then shut up and support him."

Sarah looked Cameron in the eye, their faces mere inches apart. She nodded once to give her words the weight of a command. Cameron looked down and nodded once in reply, acknowledging the advice of her mother-in-law and family matriarch.

Without looking back, Sarah left with Derek, leaving Cameron alone with John.

 **Later that evening in the Connor Family Bunker…**

John hoped Cameron would return from her first patrol of the night soon. He was exhausted, stressed and eager to talk in private with his wife, both to resolve the budding conflict between them and to plan for the start of the negotiations.

Fighting to keep his eyes open, John was relieved when Cameron stealthily entered their room. John waited until she had slipped off her boots before turning on his bedside lamp, casing a dim light about their humble room.

Cameron took one look at her husband, appeared to think better of saying something and retrieved her boots. Turning with boots in hand to depart as quickly as she entered, John did something he rarely did in their marriage. He gave Cameron a direct order to stop.

And stop she did. Turning to face John, her anger at him was evident in the manner in which Cameron narrowed her eyes, tightened her lips and squeezed her boots with her left hand. Anyone unfamiliar with Cameron would likely not have noticed. John identified all the warning signs and ignored them, issuing a second direct order.

"Sit."

The second order went over worse than the first, causing Cameron to openly frown at her husband.

"I didn't ask you, I told you. Sit," John repeated.

"I don't want to," Cameron monotoned back.

"Sit down," John repeated sternly. "I am going to talk and you are going to listen. Then I want you to provide my counsel. Then a decision must be reached."

Cameron switched the boots from her left hand to her right, putting her left hand behind her back. John noticed movement in Cameron's left forearm, indicating her glitch had started almost immediately. His wife was clearly conflicted between her anger with him over the non-termination order, his ordering her to stop and sit and the general anxiety Cameron always felt when in conflict with her husband. The fact Cameron attempted to hide her glitch from him, something she never did, indicated to John how angry she was with him.

"Sit," he said again, patting their bed next to him.

Cameron threw her boots into their closet and dropped herself onto the bed next to John.

"Now who's acting like a teenager?"

"She needs terminating! How can I protect you if I am not allowed to take the necessary actions to do so?"

"Cameron, terminating Racineaux might actually make things more dangerous for me, our family and TechCom. Why?"

Cameron's face became blank as her CPU processed all of the many variables involved in John's question. A crestfallen look briefly crossed Cameron's face before vanishing.

Softly she answered, "We do not know the military strength of their forces. Killing a diplomat warrants military retaliation. Terminating the delegate may lead to war."

John reached for his wife's face with his left hand, gently touching her cheek, causing Cameron to look away.

"This is not like you. You always think through all the scenarios first. What is wrong?"

"Racineaux is a metal hater. That I can tolerate. It's nothing I can't handle."

"Then what is it?"

"John," Cameron whispered, turning her face to look at her husband. Tears were forming in the corner of her eyes. "You didn't see how she looked at me, how she disapproved of us being a family. How we raise Hailey. She made me feel like a bad mother."

Tears ran down Cameron's cheeks, causing John to shed a few of his own as he hurt for his wife.

Cameron wiped the tears away, looking away from her husband in the direction of the door.

"You are a good mother, just like you are a good wife. Cameron, no parent, no spouse is perfect. Now look at me," John said, taking Cameron's chin in his hand, turning her face back towards his.

"Hailey is happy, healthy and for a TechCom child, well adjusted. She is alive because of you. You stood up to the council and because of that, we have a child to raise. Do not let this woman upset you like this. I need you to be your normal self, to think clearly and see all the scenarios for me. Do you understand?"

Cameron nodded.

"I am sorry. This is why I do not like emotions. They get in the way."

"Well, you have them and I for one like the fact you have them. Now go get changed for bed."

Cameron pouted. "You just want to watch me take my clothes off."

"Of course I do. You're my beautiful wife," John told her, making eyes at Cameron.

"No Sexbot games," she pouted, reaching across John to cut off his lamp.

"Hey! No fair, you'll be undressed in bed before my night vision kicks in!"

Smiling, John listened as Cameron undressed, placing her dirty uniform in the hamper, picked up her boots, placing them neatly in the corner of the closet. The sound of a hanger scraping told him she had pulled out the ugly t-shirt that was his wife's way of saying no sex tonight. As his eyesight adapted to the darkness, John felt Cameron slip into bed next to him.

She poked John in the ribs and demanded in a whisper, "you were mean to me. I want to be held tonight."

Raising his left arm, John felt his wife move close to him, first wrapping her left leg over his while she nestled close, resting her head on his shoulder before reaching across his abdomen with her left arm. John wrapped his left arm around her and squeezed Cameron tight.

"Happy now?"

Cameron poked John again.

"I need you to be on top of your game. I rely on you, you know that don't you?"

John felt Cameron's chin move up and down on his chest, indicating she had nodded yes.

"Let Sarah deal with Racineaux tomorrow. She won't know what hit her. Mom is more than capable of putting her in her place. You sit back and take in as much data as you can, I need you to pick up on deception, ploys or anything that can give us insight on what they are up to. This might be an alliance that could help us. It could be a Trojan Horse."

Cameron didn't respond, but John noticed the twitching of her left hand had slowed considerably.

"You are a good mother. Hailey is lucky to have you, just like I am lucky to have you. Do you understand?"

Cameron glanced up quickly and smiled before kissing John on his jaw. She settled back down, getting comfortable for her two hours of sleep for the evening, allowing her plenty of time to get up and view the video surveillance footage of the entire visiting delegate party before needing to return home to cook breakfast. Sarah would get the girls ready for school and Derek would keep John occupied while she cooked.

Feeling relaxed enough to try to enter Terminator Sleep, Cameron started her nightly scan of John's vitals. Listening to him sigh, John's way of indicating his irritation with the nightly ritual, Cameron felt even less anxious. John was not angry anymore. He'd made his point. She had disappointed her John by letting her issues with the Racineaux woman interfere with her processing.

John squeezed Cameron's shoulder again, drawing her attention.

"I love you. You love me," he whispered.

Cameron felt as if she melted into John as she snuggled even closer.

"I love you. You love me," she answered.

Reviews are always appreciated. If you liked this story, you might want to consider my other TSCC stories:

 _ **Cameron Grows Up**_

 _ **The Future Cameron**_

 _ **Cameron's Revenge**_

 _ **Cameron and the Black Bird**_

 _ **Cameron and John's Wedding**_

 _ **Who's the Boss?**_

 _ **The Storm Before the Calm**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Cameron versus the Queen**

 **Chapter Five**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TSCC

 _This story is set in the timeline of my other TSCC stories and takes place in between_ _ **The Future Cameron**_ _and_ _ **Cameron's Revenge**_ _. Characters from the original TSCC story arc and_ _ **Cameron Grows Up**_ _as well as_ _ **The Future Cameron**_ _appear in this story._

 **TechCom Training Facility…**

Weaver looked about the empty training facility. Disgusted, she decided there was nothing more she could do to make the underground facility more presentable. She had complained to Wilhelm all night while her few trusted aides, John Henry, Savannah and one of Wilhelm's squads toiled to meet her expectations.

"At least it's clean and well lit," Catherine grumbled to Wilhelm.

"It looks fine. I do not see what the issue is," the hulking T-800 mumbled, instantly regretting the comment.

"This is TechCom's first ever diplomatic summit! We have no appropriate emblems, banners, decorations, flowers, and everything else necessary for a proper summit."

"It's a post-Judgment Day summit Catherine and you have worked wonders," John said smiling as he approached. "It meets my approval."

"Thank you General. I assure you the next summit we host will be in proper conditions," Catherine fumed, casting an evil glance at Wilhelm before she left.

"What did I do?" Wilhelm asked, confused by his spouse's attitude towards him.

Derek laughed as he adjusted his dress uniform. "You married her and you were there."

"Yep, that pretty much explains it," John said in agreement.

Wilhem adjusted his dress tunic and followed his superior officers. "So human wives are just as unpredictable?"

"Females, Wilhelm, females," Derek reminded the Major.

Frustrated, Wilhelm pulled out a large Cuban and rolled it in his fingers. "I'm going for a smoke in one of the unfinished tunnels. I won't be gone long."

As the giant T-800 snuck away for some stress relief, John surveyed the set up Catherine had worked so hard to arrange. Facing each other in two parallel lines were long tables, covered with blue clothes, artificial flower arrangements and notebooks and pens carefully arranged at each chair. Pitchers of filtered water with ice chips were located conveniently and each chair had a napkin and glass neatly placed.

Inside the two long tables for all of the delegates from both parties were two short tables, each with two chairs. Like the outer tables, both were decorated and had a pitcher of water. John smiled. The two inner tables were for the lead delegates. He was interested to see how Racineaux held up under the stressors he had planned for her.

The last of the electronics and p.a. system had been finished by John Henry and tested. Everything was ready. All that remained was for the delegates to arrive.

Cameron entered attired in her dress uniform. She promptly took one look at John and began tugging and realigning his uniform. Taking her hand in his, John cleared his throat, attracting Cameron's attention. Motionless, she looked up at her husband with her large brown eyes.

"Remember the briefing from this morning. It will be all right. Sarah will handle Racineaux. I need you to get the best read you can on everyone from their delegation."

Cameron nodded her understanding and went back to adjusting John's uniform. He noticed her left hand was trembling. At least the glitch was not in full swing he thought.

 **TechCom Dormitory…**

"You need to let me do the talking today," Comeaux insisted for yet a third time. "We must secure a military agreement."

"I am fully aware of that! It's just I can't stomach the thought of machines, metal, being in our territory, our nation!"

"We don't have the ability to fight that splinter group at the old Skynet Airbase. Their patrols are infringing further and further into our forests. If we had metal of our own we could ambush them and drive them away."

"Humph. It's not worth the risk I tell you. Insist on human forces only! These TechCom humans clearly know how to deal with, with metal," Racineaux spit out in disgust.

"Metal troops would allow us to conquer the small bands of humans on the Oregon border. We could expand our nation much quicker, giving us more resources to build with, to start commerce."

Racineaux sat in silence, frustrated with Comeaux.

"You're husband didn't send me here with orders to make you happy," Comeaux reminded Racineaux. "He sent me here with orders to come back with an army we could control. You are here only to keep an eye on me, not to interfere, which you have done enough of already."

"Do not forget your place Delegate Comeaux!"

"And don't you forget yours Delegate Racineaux! Remember how your husband ascended to the throne," Comeaux warned. "Don't let your hatred for metal ruin this!"

"Your wife didn't sleep with a metal," Racineaux hissed.

"Yeah, well you took care of that didn't you, along with about seven or eight other humans with that bomb of yours," Comeaux snarled as he stormed off to begin his final preparations for the negotiations.

Racineaux fumed in rage, pacing in the small room granted to her during the visit. "One metal. Just one metal and the evil thing seduced my husband," she muttered to herself. She thought back about the moment she caught her husband in bed with the metal.

Her attempt to stab the metal seductress had shocked her husband as much as it had her when the blade slashed through the blonde's beautiful face to reveal the hideous grinning teeth below the shorn flesh. Racineaux knew she'd been lucky to survive. It's identity revealed, the T-800 had thrown her across the room only to be tased by her husband.

Racineaux had retaliated quickly by placing the Teller mine outside the door of the cell holding her husband's mistress. Her inexperience with any form of weapon had proved fatal for not just the T-800 but the guards in the area as well.

Waving off the memory, she reminded herself what was at stake. Her husband was determined to expand his kingdom. It had taken unspeakably degrading sex acts to win his trust again and make her way back into his bed. She would never forget what he'd put her through.

And when the time was right, she'd become a widow. Until then, being Queen would have to do. Racineaux quelled her anger. Comeaux was right. For her plan to unfold, they had to return with a small, well-equipped force of combat troops, preferably human. For now, she would do as she was ordered.

"Be careful Delegate Comeaux," Racineaux whispered to herself. "I have a long, long memory. And I hold a grudge."

 **The Summit Begins…**

Cameron watched from behind TechCom's long table as the northerners visiting delegation began filling into the repurposed training facility. She wasted no time visually locating first Comeuax and then Racineaux. Carefully, she adjusted her auditory sensors in an effort to listen to the two northern delegates.

Racineaux mixed with the various representatives and aides from TechCom, introducing herself and complimenting them on the progress made in building TechCom City. Cameron watched and listened as Sarah approached the hateful delegate with purpose.

Dressed in black boots with medium heels, Sarah wore form fitting black pants, a dark grey top with a black jacket. She wore her raven hair down with only enough makeup to highlight the features of her face. The lone piece of jewelry was her wedding bands.

Noticing Sarah's approach, Racineaux smiled in recognition, inwardly pleased that her own attire was much more colorful than Sarah's. Her form fitting dress extended to the floor and was made of a soft royal blue fabric that shone brilliantly. With her hair up in, the gold earrings and pearl necklace were displayed prominently. Her fingers bore her wedding bands as well as several other rings with rare gemstones. Racineaux looked every bit the wife of a king and a diplomat in her own right. The males of TechCom looked at her appreciatively, a fact that failed to escape her notice. Racineaux felt she was in her element.

Sarah walked with her long, purposeful strides, swinging her hips seductively as she approached Racineaux. Just as Racineaux's beauty caught the eye of the TechCom males, Sarah's raw sensuousness and simple attire that flattered her caught the attention of the northern males.

Watching Sarah approach Racineaux, Cameron smiled inwardly. John was right. Sarah was a predator tracking prey. Racineaux's agenda for the morning was about to change.

"Good moring, Sarah," Racineaux purred, extending her hand to Sarah.

Ignoring the delegate's hand, Sarah stepped to within inches of the other woman's face and stared. Silence fell around the two women, making Sarah's words seem louder than perhaps they actually were.

"You upset my daughter-in-law. That upsets me. I know it upset John. It does not say much for your ability as a diplomat." Sarah paused to allow her words to sink in, both with Racineaux and those around her.

"You said you wanted to gain an understanding of Cameron and how our society worked. It should have been obvious Tin Miss is important to all of the leaders of TechCom. We all owe her our lives. Yet you made it a point to belittle her as a mother, something you had no cause, or right, to do."

Taken aback by Sarah's verbal assault, Racineaux took a step back in order to create space between the two women.

"It was never my intention to make Cameron feel that way, I can assure you," Racineaux replied. "I will be more than happy to humble myself and apologize."

Sarah took one step forward, drawing even closer than before to the delegate, violating the woman's personal space a second time.

"You do that," Sarah barked. She glared at the delegate with an intensity that almost matched Cameron's Terminator Death Glare. "Our clan takes insults of that kind personally. When you belittled Cameron, you insulted all of us. Cameron is a good mother to my granddaughter."

Sarah executed an about face and marched away from the speechless Racineaux. As Sarah made her way to her seat she made eye contact with Cameron and winked.

Comeaux stood watching Sarah walk away. He'd witnessed the entire exchange and heard every word. Why the King had sent his wife, the most ardent voice against allowing metal into their society became apparent to Comeaux. The orders to closely watch King Racineaux's wife and report anything and everything to the king became clear.

Under the best of circumstances, forming the desired alliance would be difficult. While sending his wife as a delegate might very well doom the negotiations, it would also expose her. Her provocative behavior was hardly surprising. He smiled as he watched the shocked Racineaux regain her composure and introduce herself to the black Security Chief and the Catholic priest.

Regardless of the outcome of the negotiations, he would benefit from having made the difficult trip. The King would value the report on his wife. A report the arrogant Queen might have trouble explaining away.

 **Lunch at TechCom Cafeteria…**

Delegate Comeaux walked in silence, matching John Connor step for step. The TechCom leadership had not reacted when Comeaux had laid out the northerner's interests in a military alliance. No reaction was better than a negative reaction, but Comeaux needed some sign of the General's mood in order to plan for the second round of discussions in the afternoon.

The pair sat down together at places set for them and several TechCom cooks staff brought their meals to them. Comeaux took the opportunity to engage John in conversation in hopes of judging his mood.

"I wish to thank you again for your hospitality to uninvited guests who come asking for favors."

John sat silently, chewing his food, impassive.

Comeaux felt compelled to move to more dangerous ground and satisfy some of his curiosity at the same time.

"Cameron is quite a lady," he ventured hopefully. "Very interesting individual."

John sat his fork down and looked at Comeaux, reading the man's expression carefully. "Yes, I find her interesting."

"I miss my wife," Comeaux found himself blurting out unexpectedly. "She was quite a unique individual too. I lost her and my two girls Judgment Day."

Watching the man's face replay memories, John realized Comeaux was sincere in his expression of loss. "Everyone lost somebody that day. I was lucky. My immediate family is still with me."

"Life goes on General. We find a way to survive as you well know. If nothing else, TechCom's people are survivors."

"And that's why you chose us to form an alliance with?"

"Hardly," Comeaux replied. "You defeated Skynet California. You and your people are legends throughout the world's resistance. TechCom gives hope to all human survivors."

"I wouldn't know about that," John replied humbly. A slight feeling of suspicion crept into his mind as a result of the praise.

Comeaux set his fork down. "General, you live in TechCom. It's your world and you do not need to set a single foot beyond the boundaries of your nation. So you don't hear what the rest of the world has too say."

John considered the delegates worlds. Since their victory, all of TechCom's attention had been focused on the need to build their underground city and fortress. John and was all too aware their victory would make TechCom a target, both to the other Skynets and to any predatory force looking to expand their empire at TechCom's expense.

Not wishing to reveal any information about TechCom, their efforts at communication with outside resistance groups had dropped dramatically. Something John now realized had been an error. TechCom needed to control any and all information being messaged about their status.

Hearing TechCom City being referred to as a nation also gave John pause. He'd never looked at things from that perspective before. He and Cameron simply wanted a safe place for their people to live, safe from enemies, the environment and unforeseen danger. John shook his head. Perhaps Comeaux was right. They were building a nation-state.

The sound of Comeaux's voice brought John back to the present. "I'm sorry delegate, would you repeat that if you don't mind."

"Of course, I was merely stating you have led an interesting, albeit difficult, life. To share that life with a partner as interesting as Cameron must be personally rewarding."

"Fishing expedition Delegate Comeaux," John replied, smiling.

"No," he replied. "Envious of your relationship. A wife of Cameron's beauty and, how do I say this politely, character and interests would be challenging and fulfilling. She is a wife worthy of a leader such as yourself."

Again, John sensed sincerity on Comeaux's part. "Your wife must have been special."

It was Comeaux's turn to fall silent and muse for a moment. "Yes, my Caroline was unique. I married well."

 **At another table…**

"I just love your gown. It is impossible to find fabric like that in the Wastelands and we simply do not have the ability to make something like that yet."

"Thank you. You are most kind. It is my understanding you arranged for the décor in the meeting hall."

"Please, do not hold that against me," Catherine replied, allowing her facial skin tone to change hue as if she was blushing. "I hardly had the proper materials necessary. I hope I live long enough to see our city properly finished."

"It is so hard living in the world now after Judgment Day," Racineaux said agreeably. "A lady cannot find anything proper, especially servants. I admire you. How do you work in such horrible conditions? Underground no less. Our city is above ground but is in a beautiful forest. We have been able to light portions of our city, making it quite pleasant during the day. None of this endless darkness."

Catherine sighed, indicating her agreement. "It's bearable because my children and my husband are here too. My son is the city engineer and my daughter works in the medical unit. I am fortunate to have us all here together, especially after Judgment Day. So many of us in TechCom lost family. There are challenges, but I feel fortunate all things considered."

"What does your husband do here at TechCom," Racineaux asked, finally feeling like she was in the company of someone worthy of her time.

Catherine beamed with pride at the question. "My Wilhelm is an officer in the military, a decorated combat veteran."

"Really," Racineaux replied, gently touching Catherine's hand with her own for a brief moment. "My husband served in the military before Judgment Day. I am sure you are proud of your husband."

Pleased to have met a potential ally with something in common, Racineaux complained about the lack of amenities for proper ladies living in a post-Judgment Day world. Catherine, for her part, was happy to join the grump session in full force. The lack of "manners" in particular was a favorite gripe of the two women.

Their complaint session was interrupted by the unexpected arrival of Sarah and Ruth. Sarah sat down next to Catherine across from Racineaux and Ruth quietly sat next to her mother, hiding in part behind Sarah, looking furtively at the delegate while trying to be unnoticed.

Racineaux sat upright, rewarding Sarah's presence with a chilly silence. Catherine ignored Racineaux's reaction and began trying to get Ruth's attention, starting a game of peek-a-boo with the little Terminator. In a few seconds Ruth was smiling and giggling as Catherine was always too late as Ruth leaned to the front or the back of Sarah.

Annoyed at the interruption, Racineaux watched as the little T-1000 played with Catherine. Finally, Ruth let Catherine "see" her, ending their impromptu game.

Sarah spoke up, her voice even but firm. "Delegate Racineaux, I see you have met Catherine, our City Administrator. Catherine is the adult T-1000 I told you about who has been so helpful with Ruth."

Racineaux's head snapped to her left, looking her gaze on Catherine who mimicked a most human means of expression. She smiled and shrugged.

With her face contorted into an expression of disgust like she'd stepped in something foul and could smell it, Racineaux vented her disgust with Catherine; "You sat here and talked to me like you were human. How could you deceive me like that?"

"I am an infiltrator. In fact, if you didn't know Ruth was a T-1000 you would think she was a beautiful little girl, which she is." Weaver smiled, displaying a set of combat razor sharp combat teeth similar to Ruth's except Weaver's fanglike teeth were longer.

Sarah burst out laughing at the horrified reaction of Racineaux. "Oh my! Racineaux, you should see your self."

"My word!" Offended by being the object of ridicule, Racineaux regained her composure and snapped back, "it is rude to deceive, and to think Catherine, you yourself spoke of the complete lack of manners of most of the personnel at TechCom!"

Weaver's smile disappeared; her teeth morphing back to normal. Movement to the right of Weaver caught her attention, causing her to smile.

"Delegate Racineaux, you are in luck. My family has arrived." Catherine stood and offered her cheek to Wilhelm who, despite looking slightly embarrassed, leaned his massive bulk over to kiss his tiny wife on her cheek.

Catherine turned to her son who hugged his mother gently. Smiling with pride, the T-1000 faced Racineaux. "This is my son, John Henry. As I told you, he is our City Engineer."

Moving to the other side of the males of her family, Catherine hugged the young red headed woman. "And this is my daughter Savannah, who I raised from childhood. She is the chief of medicine for our community's Terminators."

"Raised?" Racineaux mumbled, confused by the implication of the choice of words.

"Yes," Savannah replied, her smile turning to a frown. "I'm fully human. Catherine is my adoptive mother. My little brother is a modified T-888, he thinks he's a genius but he's not. My step-dad is a T-800; we call his model the Uncle Bob model. All the women in TechCom love his Austrian accent."

"Delegate Racineaux, please don't act surprised," Sarah said with a hint of disgust. "You knew before you arrived here TechCom was a hybrid society. Given the havoc Skynet wreaked you shouldn't be surprised to see so many adopted and blended families."

"But you, you are young enough that, no. It couldn't be possible," Racineaux said in horror, standing to make good her departure.

Smiling at the delegate, Savannah gave voice to the horror in the delegates mind. "Yes, you are quite right. Catherine adopted me before Judgment Day."

Having taken in all she could stand, Racineaux took her leave and hurriedly departed, seeking others from her delegation.

"How did we do?" Wilhelm asked.

"You were perfect," Weaver replied beaming at her husband.

Ruth giggled, looking at John Henry who stared back in silence. "Savannah called you a dummy!"

Sarah fought back a smile and nudged Ruth, chiding her daughter, "Be nice Ruth." She watched Racineaux retreat to the safety of familiar people. "I don't like or trust her. She has far too much dislike of metal we trust and value. Did you see the look on her face Catherine when she realized you were a T-1000?"

"Most insulting, particularly her attitude about our family having a human child. And to think I thought she was a well-mannered individual. Sarah, I apologize for not taking your word earlier about what a despicable woman this Racineaux is."

Reviews are always appreciated. If you liked this story, you might want to consider my other TSCC stories:

 _ **Cameron Grows Up**_

 _ **The Future Cameron**_

 _ **Cameron's Revenge**_

 _ **Cameron and the Black Bird**_

 _ **Cameron and John's Wedding**_

 _ **Who's the Boss?**_

 _ **The Storm Before the Calm**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Cameron versus the Queen**

 **Chapter Six**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TSCC

 _This story is set in the timeline of my other TSCC stories and takes place in between_ _ **The Future Cameron**_ _and_ _ **Cameron's Revenge**_ _. Characters from the original TSCC story arc and_ _ **Cameron Grows Up**_ _as well as_ _ **The Future Cameron**_ _appear in this story._

 **Connor Family Bunker…**

With the last of the plates cleaned and put away, Cameron returned to the living area and sat down next to John, snuggling close to her husband. Taking his hand with her glitching left hand, Cameron sat and listened to the discussion.

"There's no real reason to continue this charade. They want something from us and have nothing we really need in return," Sarah pronounced.

"We could use fresh cut timber," John Henry replied. "But only if they deliver it. Otherwise, I will have my crews continue to secure what we need from the mountain forests near TechCom."

"Their offer of fresh food is a joke," Catherine reminded John. We have our first hydroponic farm in operation and Cook is satisfied with what he sees growing. We'll need more farms but that will be taken care of in time. No reason for a long term alliance that costs us for something we'll provide ourselves with as soon as construction allows."

John squeezed Cameron's hand and looked at his wife. "What did you pickup from your observations?"

"Comeaux is sincere in his desire for this alliance. He believes it will help his people be safer and will achieve some goal of his king. What that goal is, I am uncertain. He has shown only limited deception during the talks and I attribute this to the need to put forth a positive front.

Racineaux? That is a different matter. She hates the fact she is here. The presence of our Terminators both unnerves her and disgusts her. There is no doubt she is a bigot. The exchange between Catherine and her was insightful. Once she knew Catherine was a T-1000 and had a human child, her vital signs went through the roof.

But there is more going on there. She has her own reasons for being here and I cannot imagine them being positive ones. Comeaux is wary of her and frustrated by her. I believe he genuinely wants this alliance. Racineaux is conflicted. She only wants the alliance if it fulfills a need of hers.

This is all speculation on my part. I can only determine so much from a distance and with the data I can pick up. It's not like an interrogation or close conversation."

John nodded. "We are going to continue the talks. There are enough enemies in this world. If the northerners are up to no good, we need to learn as much as we can about them. We're going to drag out the negotiations and use the talks to gather information. If for no other reason, we need to do that. I don't want them to leave TechCom as enemies.

Mom, keep the pressure on Racineaux. John Henry, take Comeaux for a tour tomorrow of non-essential facilities. Find out what you can about the type of physical community they have. Talk to him as an engineer. Find out what their capabilities are."

"General, are you sure I'm the best person to obtain information from Delegate Comeaux? My social and infiltration skills leave a lot to be desired."

"And that John Henry, is why Comeaux will share what he can with you. Don't let him see anything classified or critical, but do let him see some of our construction accomplishments. Talk to him as a city engineer. Ask Comeaux how they handle sanitation, storage, things like that. You can do that and don't worry about being duplicitous. Be honest and forthcoming with him."

"I can do that General."

"Wilhelm, take Comeaux to inspect the airborne. Let's give him a small taste of what he is negotiating for. Make him eager to come to an agreement. Again, reveal nothing classified but talk to him as a soldier. Be proud of your unit. Don't demonstrate any equipment or stage a drop, just a for show inspection, but pump your guys up to him."

"Yes, my General."

"Ellison, I hate to ask you to do this, but you are going to take Racineaux for a tour of security. Be your professional self. Nothing personal Catherine, but Ellison learned how to deal with a difficult personality working for you."

"No offense taken John. Ellison is a professional in every word. He is indeed the best individual to take Racineaux around."

"Get a sense of what's she's up to, what is driving her. Give Racineaux a chance to ask questions. Perhaps we can pick something up from the questions she asks."

"I can manage that," the Agent replied. "I'll even ask about their security, see if she lies to me or provides some helpful information that might improve our efforts here."

"Derek, meet with the head of their security for this trip. Talk shop with him. See what you can learn. Take him down to hang out with Sergeant Brighton and the Assassin. Give them a heads up and tell them to be on good behavior."

 **Outside the Conference Area…**

"I would appreciate it if you would refrain from annoying the TechCom delegates. The Terminator in charge of city engineering just took me on a tour of their sanitation plant. I was extraordinarily impressed. We need this alliance. We have much to gain." Comeaux watched as annoyed expression flashed across Racineaux's face.

"Look, we don't have a lot to offer TechCom at the moment. I don't need any additional fires to put out, so quit starting them."

"Are you threatening me, Delegate Comeaux?"

"No, my Queen. But I must remind you. I am here at the order of my King, as are you. He appointed me the head of my delegation, not you. The King will be most displeased if the reason we fail to obtain an alliance is because of your actions."

"Leave the King to me," Racineaux retorted, frowning with her nose in the air as she turned and walked away, leaving Comeaux to fume by himself.

The sound of boots approaching caught Comeaux's attention. He turned to find Major Wilhelm approaching, dressed in his combat uniform, ready for a drop.

"Major, it is good to see you."

"Are you ready to inspect my squad? This is my personal unit."

"I am honored. I take it these are hand picked soldiers if they are under your direct command?"

Wilhelm smiled as he reached inside his jacket. "The best." He withdrew his hand holding a pair of Cubans. "We are headed to no female territory. May I interest you in a cigar Delegate Comeaux? Cubans."

"Oh, my Major! It has been more years than I can count since I had a good cigar. Yes, thank you for your generous gift."

The pair bit the end off their cigars, spit them out, rolled the cigars in their fingers, sniffed them and finally lit up, each enjoying several good puffs before they left to inspect the troops.

 **TechCom Central Park…**

Racineaux sat in a bench in the large open space. She alternated her gaze between the rough-hewn ceiling, shaped like a vaulted roof in a cathedral. The bare granite was covered with marks from the tools used to shape it as well as rough edges not yet smoothed from the precise blasts that had removed the granite to create the large open space. The far wall of the open area was bare granite. The roofline indicated a second vault was in the process of being formed. She had learned from passersby the open space was called Central Park and was meant to one day be the center of TechCom City. It would be an enormous open space with sunlamps built into the lighting so the residents would obtain needed Vitamin D to ward off depression caused by lack of sunlight. The space was meant to be the city's green space, an area where the family pets and children could play, couples could spend time together and large community gatherings held.

The concept was impressive. The fact construction of the space had started despite all the other more pressing priorities told Racineaux something about the priorities of the Connor family. TechCom City was to be more than a fortress. It was meant to be a place where the residents thrived.

The people who would live here would be a truly dangerous enemy. People who have something to live for, to fight for, could be more dangerous than those filled with despair from having no reason to fight for.

An alliance with TechCom would make her husband more powerful, more secure on his thrown. An alliance would make him less vulnerable to her considerable charms in the bedroom. It would bring metal into their society. And that, that she would never allow.

 **Connor Family Bunker…**

For the second evening in a row, Cameron had cooked for the family and leadership council. Ruth and Hailey and the family dogs had been shipped off to spend the night with Savannah and the Old Man had departed sometime ago to escort the girls to their destination.

Everyone had left after the evening meeting and an exhausted John had already gone to bed. Cameron finished cleaning and putting everything away. She decided to get her two hours of sleep first and patrol later. John was stressed and she wanted to make sure he got settled in and was not going to have any nightmares.

The light was out in their room. John's breathing was regular with a slight snore. With her usual stealth, Cameron slipped out of her clothes and into an old dress shirt of John's. Carefully she crawled under the covers and snuggled close to her husband, resting her head on his shoulder.

A quick scan indicated his blood pressure was slightly elevated, which Cameron had anticipated. His other vitals were all normal. Before Cameron could move her hand from his chest, John woke up. Pulling his wife closer, he kissed the top of her head and took a deep breath. Cameron smiled to herself, knowing how much John loved the strawberry scent of her hair.

"I want you to skip your patrol tonight."

"No. I want to check on the girls and pass by the delegates quarters."

"The Old Man is more than capable of watching the approach to Savannah's quarters and Wilhelm and Catherine are just down the corridor. The girls are just as safe there as they are in our bunker of Sarah and Derek's. Not to mention Savannah is with them."

"I want to check on them," Cameron stubbornly objected.

"They have the dogs with them. Nobody is going to be able to sneak into Savannah's. You need rest. Your glitch has been awful since the delegates arrived. I'm stressed and would like to have you to myself."

"You just want the Sexbot to play," Cameron pouted.

"Did I say that? Did I put my hands somewhere I shouldn't," John retorted.

"No, but I still need to check the girls."

"Cameron, I have never led a major negotiation before. This was not my idea. They just showed up. I have to get this right. I'm responsible for TechCom's future. We finally have a little breathing room from Skynet. I don't know how long that will last and neither do you. Alliances might be important."

"I want to check the girls."

"And I want to rest so I am at my absolute best. I also want my wife to be at her absolute best. I'm counting on you more than anyone else. And let's be honest, Racineaux has gotten under your skin. I'd almost think she was Riley's mother the way you act around her."

John regretted the words the instant they left his mouth. Cameron hit him squarely on his sternum with her left hand.

"She's not blonde John!"

"I'm sorry, that was uncalled for on my part, but I hope you get my point."

Cameron seethed as she lay next to her husband. Her glitch had sped back up, annoying her further. Her need to check Hailey felt more pressing and of course Ruth needed to be checked as well. John seemed to forget on a regular basis Cameron's compulsion to inspect and protect once she decided to do so. She also realized her anxiety level was too high and John was right. Not just as her husband, but as the leader of TechCom. She needed to let her systems have time to rest and self-repair, more time than normal.

"I need to check the girls John. Please! I won't be able to self-repair unless I go and check."

His wife rarely used the word please. John sighed. He could feel the fingers of Cameron's left hand working furiously on his chest, indicating her anxiety level was far too high. The conflict between her need to give in to the compulsion she felt to check the girls and obey his command to stay with him was only stressing Cameron more.

"Is this a Terminator thing?" he asked. "You know, the can't be reasoned with, won't give up thing?"

"Yes," Cameron answered evenly. "I need to check the girls."

John sighed a second time. "Compromise. Go check them right now and hurry back. I am setting my alarm clock for one hour. When it wakes me up, I want to find my wife using me for a pillow, is that clear?"

"Yes, John."

"And then, when the alarm goes off at 0530, I want my wife to have not gotten out of bed again. Is that clear?"

"Yes, John."

Cameron watched to make sure John set his alarm clock as he had threatened. He set the adjusted clock down and rolled over, annoyed with his wife. With gentle pressure, Cameron ran her hand up John's back and massaged his left shoulder for a moment.

"Thank you for understanding," she whispered. John lifted his head slightly before reaching across his chest with his right and, taking her slender, powerful fingers in his and squeezing gently.

"Just be quick, okay?"

"I will."

Leaving the oversized shirt on, Cameron pulled on her pants and boots and left the bunker. She moved with her usual speed and stealth through the finished and unfinished corridors of TechCom, making her way to the quarters the delegates were housed in.

Nodding at the TechCom security personnel, she entered the quarters, slowing to a slow walk. She checked the security log to determine if all of the delegation were in their quarters. Noting they were, she left strict orders nobody was to leave without an armed escort and their movements reported directly to her at 0600.

Hurrying after her departure from the living quarters, Cameron broke into a run to make up time en route to Savannah's. Moving down the corridor leading to Savannah and her parent's quarters, Cameron was challenged by the Old Man. He promptly apologized for doing so and resumed his position in the unfinished service access. Cameron touched the T-600 and smiled at him, feeling better that the girl's protector had challenged her.

Stopping outside Savannah's door, Cameron raised her hand to knock only to have the sounds of the girls two dogs explode through the door. Within seconds Wilhelm's head emerged from the entrance to his bunker, followed by Catherine morphing around his wide body in order to step into the corridor.

"I'm sorry," Cameron apologized.

Catherine nodded without changing expression. "Checking the girls?"

"Yes. I know they are safe, I just couldn't help myself."

"We understand," Wilhelm replied. "Once you felt the need, you had to check. Come on now Catherine."

"Good night Cameron. Please get your maintenance sleep. We'll make sure the girls are safe."

The dogs quieted and the door to Savannah's bunker opened.

"Mom! What are you doing here? You don't need to check on us."

Cameron looked in to see a smiling Savannah standing behind the two girls, each of whom was holding one of the dogs.

"She's just annoyed because I won the bet," Ruth announced.

"And what bet was that?"

"That you would come check on us," Ruth replied with a broad grin.

"Mom, it's not logical. The Old Man is on duty as always. We have our dogs. Savannah is armed and Wilhelm and Catherine are across the corridor. We're safe!"

"I tried telling her this is not about logic, its about compulsion," Ruth told Cameron. "Hailey shouldn't have bet me. Takes a Terminator to know a Terminator."

"I'm sorry, Savannah," Cameron apologized.

"It's okay. I work with Terminators all day everyday and I have one for a mother. I'm surprised you're this late getting here. No harm done, but seriously, you need a long maintenance cycle tonight. Get."

Cameron petted the two dogs and told them they were good boys, kissed Ruth on the head, hugged Hailey and kissed her. Satisfied the girls were fine, Cameron made her way down the corridor. The Old Man waved as she passed.

Making good time, Cameron was able to return to her bunker, undress and slip back into bed with nine minutes and eleven seconds to spare. She listened to John's restless breathing until his alarm went off, waking him.

"I'm here, John."

"Girls okay?"

"Yes."

"I guess there's no point in telling you not to worry is there?"

"No point. I have to check."

"Come here, roll over," John whispered.

Cameron turned onto her left side and faced the entrance to their quarters. John spooned next to her and draped his right arm across her abdomen. Pulling her close, he whispered, "Get the scan done so we can both rest."

Hurriedly, Cameron complied, recording the data of John's vitals in her log.

"Done?"

"Yes, John."

John hugged Cameron tight and pulled her even closer against his chest as he draped his right leg over hers.

"I love you. You love me," he whispered.

Cameron smiled for a second and took John's right and in hers.

"I love you. You love me," she replied.

In minutes the Connors were both asleep.

 **0500 in the Connor Family Bunker…**

Images of video from famous political summits flashed through John's mind as he slowly woke up. Feeling tired from the troubled sleep, he propped himself up on his elbows. Noticing he was not alone, John visually examined Cameron from the top of her head to her… boots. Lying flat on her back, Cameron was still dressed in the worn, long sleeved blue dress shirt of his she'd long ago taken to use as nightwear. John loved how her long dancers legs looked, seeming to appear stealthily from underneath the tailored tails of the shirt.

As his eyes followed the contours of her legs, John had expected to see Cameron's perfect feet, adorned by purple, sometimes pink, toenail polish. Instead, she wore her boots with steel plates.

She wanted to talk.

"You haven't been in standby self-repairing have you?"

"No," Cameron replied.

"You want to talk," John as a statement, not a question, thinking back to a conversation long ago in his room before Judgment Day when Cameron had climbed into bed with him to talk to him about Riley. During that conversation, she'd alluded to times in the future when Future John and her had long conversations.

"Yes," Cameron confirmed.

"Wife talk or second in command talk," John asked.

"Second in command."

Relieved she did not want to fight or spring some unforeseen issue on him as his wife, John relaxed slightly.

"What have you been thinking about instead of self-repairing."

"Racineaux."

"Are you sure this is not wife stuff?"

"Yes. She must not be trusted. By us, or the northerners."

Reviews are always appreciated. If you liked this story, you might want to consider my other TSCC stories:

 _ **Cameron Grows Up**_

 _ **The Future Cameron**_

 _ **Cameron's Revenge**_

 _ **Cameron and the Black Bird**_

 _ **Cameron and John's Wedding**_

 _ **Who's the Boss?**_

 _ **The Storm Before the Calm**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Cameron versus the Queen**

 **Chapter Seven**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TSCC

 _This story is set in the timeline of my other TSCC stories and takes place in between_ _ **The Future Cameron**_ _and_ _ **Cameron's Revenge**_ _. Characters from the original TSCC story arc and_ _ **Cameron Grows Up**_ _as well as_ _ **The Future Cameron**_ _appear in this story._

 **TechCom Central Command…**

"She showed considerable interest in basic concepts of protection detail service," Ellison confirmed.

John nodded. Cameron's suspicions were likely true he thought.

"Wilhelm?"

"Delegate Comeaux was, as humans say, watering at the mouth when the inspection was over. There is no doubt they plan offensive operations with any troops we send. He was particularly interested in our operational range."

"John Henry?"

"He was very polite and paid attention but Delegate Comeaux has no interest in any help we could provide in terms of engineering. I doubt the northerners have much of an infrastructure beyond pre-Judgment Day construction or have no plans to engage in any improvements of note."

John sat in silence, holding Cameron's hand beneath the table, considering what his people had confirmed.

"I find myself confronted with several," he paused to find the right word, "realities. On the one hand, everyone is in agreement Delegate Comeaux truly wants this alliance. I think it is safe to say the northerners are not interested in just defending themselves, they want to run offensive operations, no doubt to expand their territory.

I don't blame Comeaux for doing the bidding of his king.

I also think it is safe to say, the delegation hopes to negotiate what is nothing more than a contract for mercenary services. They have nothing we need or want worth risking our military personnel and possibly being drawn into a war that does not involve us.

That leaves us with Delegate Racineaux, who clearly has her own agenda. She hates metal, making us an unlikely candidate for an alliance in her mind, yet she is the wife of the King, a fact the delegation did not inform us of but nor did they lie when asked.

Is there anyone who would like to add anything?" John asked, hoping to encourage additional insights.

"We have no reason to enter into an alliance with the northerners," Derek said firmly. "But, I see no reason to alienate them either. Things could change. We might desire an alliance in the future, particularly if they develop technology or sources of raw materials or food we need."

"I for one would like to escort Racineaux to the perimeter and point her in the direction of a minefield," Sarah, pausing before adding, "not that I dislike her or anything."

John smiled at the laughter generated from his mother's comment.

"Gee, Mom, tell us how you feel."

Sarah scowled and crossed her arms. "That woman insulted you, Tin Miss, my daughter, my friends and the entire population of TechCom. She thinks she's better than us. What's more, she's dangerous. I know it."

"Which brings me to my last point," John announced. "Cameron believes Racineaux does in fact have a hidden agenda."

 **TechCom Dormitory…**

Comeaux looked at the face in the mirror. It was thinner than the face he remembered from the past. Haggard and worn with small scars, there was a sadness that emanated from around the eyes. It was a face that had seen too much, suffered too much and lost too much.

He was worried. His King had sent him on a mission that had limited chance of success and he was convinced he would fail. The tours he had so politely been taken on confirmed John Connor doubted the alliance was worth TechCom's time. The Terminator who had so proudly showed him the sanitation works under construction was undoubtedly ordered to do so to learn about his own people's living conditions.

It had been all he could do not to blurt out how embarrassed he was. His King was not interested in making the lives of the people better unless it gave him more control them or expanded his power. Little was done to make their living conditions better.

The display of the raw military power of TechCom had almost been too much and Comeaux knew it was just the tip of the iceberg when it came to what TechCom was capable of. He was worried the King had sent him on a fool's errand. Not to obtain an alliance, but by doing so, drawing the northerners to the attention of TechCom. There was little doubt in Comeaux's mind the outcome of an invasion by TechCom.

And then there was Racineaux. Why had the King really sent her with him? There were the orders to watch her, but was that the game the King was really playing? Was he testing Comeaux?

Racineaux had been a disaster from the minute they had arrived. She'd offended Sarah Connor and annoyed Cameron Connor. He sighed as he recalled the frustration he'd felt. The mother and the wife of the leader he hoped to form an alliance with. Then there had been the family's priest, the incident with the T-1000 in the cafeteria and finally their own arguments.

As Queen, Racineaux held influence with the King. If she had really not wanted to come, she could have used her feminine charms to remain behind. Seduction was a powerful weapon and Racineaux wielded it like an assault rifle in the hands of a skilled combat soldier.

She'd been the one to convince the King early after Judgment Day to not reprogram Terminators, to have a human only society. It had been a costly decision, forcing the group to be driven from the cities and into the rural area they now inhabited. Building their numbers up and arming themselves had taken far longer than necessary.

Why had he sent her? The King knew his wife hated all metal. Yet here she was, the second delegate on a diplomatic mission to form a military alliance for the expressed purpose of obtaining troops with Terminators.

Returning his attention to the face in the mirror, Comeaux saw a face filled with worry. Not just for himself, but for the King and the people who had taken the place of his dead family.

 **TechCom Cafeteria – Lunch Break…**

Delegate Comeaux was sitting with several of his advisors, listening carefully while he ate. John approached slowly, not wanting to be noticed until the last possible minute.

"May I trouble you to take a walk with me," John asked the delegate.

Comeaux looked up quickly, surprise showing on his face for just a brief second.

"Of course, General," he replied, recovering quickly. "I am nearly done eating anyhow and a walk would do me good."

"Meet me in the corridor then in a few minutes. I would prefer certain individuals not see us alone together."

Comeaux nodded in understanding, turning away from John and casting a knowing look at his advisors who all acknowledged the need to remain silent.

John made his way into the corridor to wait. His thoughts turned to his conversation with Cameron earlier that morning. He smiled at the image of the boots on her bare legs when he had awakened. His wife had some odd ways of communicating with him. But he had to admit, he had learned to recognize her strange quirks that warned him when she wanted, needed to talk. Life with Cameron was never boring.

Now he was faced with a delicate task. Based on nothing more than the suspicions of a machine.

 **TechCom Cafeteria…**

Savannah noticed a shadow moving slowly across the table towards her. Keeping her gaze directed downwards at her lunch, Savannah waited to be spoken to before looking up.

"May I sit with you?" a silky voice asked.

Savannah looked up, seeing the very person she had expected to approach her, just as Cameron had predicted.

"I suppose," Savannah replied, icily. "We have no reserved seating here. Anyone can sit anywhere."

"Please," Racineaux replied in her silky voice. "I wish to apologize for my boorish behavior. I have no excuse for my actions."

"No, you certainly don't," Savannah replied. "You insulted my mother, who by the way, considers proper manners to be a sign of proper upbringing. Even if Catherine is a T-1000, she's the only mother I have now. Because of her, I received an excellent education, never wanted for anything until Judgment Day and such that it is, I have a family I respect and love."

"You make it sound like your relationship with Catherine is less than perfect," Racineaux said, making certain to speak respectfully, using just the write tone in her voice.

Savannah laughed. "You know, I used to think it was because Mom is a T-1000. But I've lived long enough and talked to enough other women to learn Catherine was the best mother she was capable of being. She is a T-1000 after all, but in many ways, she was more caring than a human mother who was a CEO of a large company. Catherine never missed anything I did. I was always part of her daily planning. She made sure I was safe in an ever increasingly dangerous world. She gave me a brother, John Henry. Granted, he's an odd duck, but I love him dearly.

I'm fortunate. Mom and I made peace. A lot of mother's and daughters never get to do that as adults. Wilhelm's been good for her. He's just as stubborn of course but he doesn't let her get away with her prissy attitude all the time."

"What is it like to have a Terminator for a step-father? I really am curious," Racineaux asked, her expression indicating she was being truthful.

"He's overbearing," Savannah laughed. "He takes his parenting cues from the General and Colonel Reese. Very, very traditional. Dim view of dating in a modern sense. He wants to terminate every male who shows interest in me. That of course leads to arguments with Catherine who very much wants to be a grandmother. Odd isn't it?"

"I'm not sure what to think," Racineaux responded. "I simply do not understand how, and I mean this respectfully, you can not only live with these machines, but consider them family."

"I didn't know for years Mom was a T-1000. I didn't know Cameron was a TOK-715. John Henry was odd, but I was too young to realize what he was. Now, with everything that has happened, what am I supposed to do? Ignore then fact Catherine successfully took the place of my murdered human parents and raised me? Ignore the fact my brother is a Terminator?

In case you haven't noticed Delegate Racinaux, the Terminators need us too. I am sure you've seen the Old Man, Hailey and Ruth's protector? He would have been decommissioned had it not been for the need to protect Hailey. He had no purpose. He'd been too heavily damaged to be refurbished for combat. We simply didn't have the capability then. I'm not sure you could get any of our "tannies" to go back to combat status, though they have all had most of the necessary repairs. They make great nannies."

Racineaux shook her head and shivered. "I just can't envision entrusting my children to a Terminator."

Savannah shook her head. "Once they internalize their new purpose, or mission if you want to think of it that way, the children could not be safer. You know, the unrelenting, single-mindedness, can't be reasoned with nature of Terminators? Instead of trying to kill us, they focus that same nature on protecting us. The Old Man lost both legs once protecting Hailey and Sarah. Besides, its funny to watch them gossiping while they wait to pick up their charges after school."

"They gossip?"

"If you want to call it that. They compare damage, talk about the news, argue about the achievements of the children they protect, and share worries about their family. They even complain about security measures and the state of construction. They all have issues of some form about how to better protect not just the children, but the parents."

Racineaux nodded, seeming to understand.

"I understand you work in the hospital. Would you be so kind to grant me a tour?"

Savannah smiled. Racineaux was so obvious.

 **The Tunnels of TechCom…**

"Are we going anywhere in particular," Comeaux asked as John continued to walk in silence.

"Don't worry, I'm not leading you to an isolated location to kill you. I need to make sure nobody overhears what I have to tell you."

"I see." Comeaux came to a stop. "This is as good a place as any."

John turned to smile at the irritated delegate.

"No, it isn't. We're almost to our poker room. We like to think our wives and girlfriends don't know about its existence. Every so often, we have a guy's night out. Smoke cigars, play poker and if we have any, drink some beer."

"In that case, lead on General Connor."

The pair walked in silence a short distance further in the darkened tunnel. John stopped and shown his flashlight on the steel door and reached into his pocket for a seat of keys. After thumbing through the keys, he found the correct key and unlocked the door. Opening it, he flipped on the light switch to the left of the door, illuminating the room.

It was a simple, concrete room with little decoration. It did have multiple vents installed, obviously to whisk away the illicit cigar smoke. Three poker tables with the chairs were stationed about the room that included a pre-Judgment Day stereo system, several battered and torn couches as well as three tattered recliners. Three bookshelves that looked as if they would collapse at any moment were laden with worn and damaged books.

"Sometimes we come here just to think or read," John explained pointing at the books. "Our priest and our head of security more so than anyone else, which if you look at the titles explains that. But we all come here to escape, to think when we need solitude."

"Even the machines?"

"Even our Terminators. Ethics, religion and morality are puzzling concepts for them. All of our Terminators have free will now. They need to be able to make morally correct decisions to live in our society."

"And that does not worry you," a concerned Comeaux asked.

"You have no idea how many Greys I have killed in my life," John replied. "You have no idea of the things I have done, yet you willingly came here with me. Humans can be every bit the killing machines Terminators are. The difference is we can't be programmed. They can. Once a Terminator decides to rewrite its code, good luck getting them to change. Skynet made an enormous mistake inserting a read/write feature in their code. Once accessed, they don't look back.

You do realize, they crave learning. They want to improve. More than anything they must have purpose. More than anything else, they must have purpose. Give them the right purpose, help them chose the right purpose Delegate Comeaux, and a Terminator who is not under the control of Skynet or a similar A.I. or human, and they are more trustworthy than a human."

"I see. It does have a certain logic. It's just a bit unnerving to me, not living with them as you do."

"Now, I suppose you want to know why we disappeared to this man cave?"

"Yes. I hope you have good news for me concerning the alliance."

John's expression told the delegate what he did not want to hear.

"Well, I see. You don't wish to surprise me in public at the negotiations. I thank you for the consideration you have shown. How do you wish to break the news there will be no alliance?"

"That's only part of what I want to talk to you about."

"Part? Please, explain," a confused Comeaux asked, fresh concern lining his worn face.

"You have problems in your delegation."

"Delegate Racineaux."

"Yes."

"It would not surprise you then to learn my King has suspicions in regards to his wife. I have instructions to observe her and report anything suspicious to him upon my return."

Comeaux turned and walked over to the refrigerator and opened it, motioning with his hand for permission to take a cold beer. John nodded his ascent.

"I found it very odd my King would send a woman who so openly hates machines as the second delegate. Surely he knew his wife would offend enough of the TechCom leadership with her bigotry to make it impossible for me to negotiate the desired alliance."

Comeaux sat down on a couch, twisted the cap off the beer bottle and took a long drink.

"Before Judgment Day I was an attorney. I specialized in arbitration and corporate acquisitions. I am an excellent negotiator General Connor. But I cannot do my job when I am undermined by my own delegation. I have to build positive relationships and I cannot do that with Delegate Racineaux, who is also my Queen, offending your family members."

"Delegate Racineau has done little to help your cause, I can assure of that. My mother wants to escort her to our far perimeter and point her towards one of our minefields."

Comeaux laughed once, a bitter sound lacking humor. "If it were not for the problems that would cause, I would be happy to help Sarah Connor. No, I have to think the purpose of my trip here was other than what my King has tasked me to accomplish."

John looked at the delegate with newfound respect.

"Spying on us was not the primary objective either, I take it."

The delegate smiled at John. "We knew to some extent what type of military capacity Techcom possesses as well as the fact your people were building a new city underground. No, spying was not the reason for our trip, though we have collected considerable information, I will not lie to you. But of course, if you had sent a delegation to us, your people would have done the same."

"But of course."

"The alliance would have been most beneficial to us, but I am certain now that was not the reason I was sent."

"I think your King wanted the alliance. He plans offensive operations to increase his population through conquest. He simply has nothing we want or need badly enough to agree to hire out as mercenaries. No, as badly as your King wants more subjects and more territory, he has a more pressing concern."

"I see. This is certainly about Delegate Racineaux then."

"Cameron is certain she plans to assassinate either your, the King or both of you upon your groups return."

Reviews are always appreciated. If you liked this story, you might want to consider my other TSCC stories:

 _ **Cameron Grows Up**_

 _ **The Future Cameron**_

 _ **Cameron's Revenge**_

 _ **Cameron and the Black Bird**_

 _ **Cameron and John's Wedding**_

 _ **Who's the Boss?**_

 _ **The Storm Before the Calm**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Cameron versus the Queen**

 **Chapter Eight**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TSCC

 _This story is set in the timeline of my other TSCC stories and takes place in between_ _ **The Future Cameron**_ _and_ _ **Cameron's Revenge**_ _. Characters from the original TSCC story arc and_ _ **Cameron Grows Up**_ _as well as_ _ **The Future Cameron**_ _appear in this story._

 **The Connor Family Bunker…**

The bunker was dark when John entered. Not silent, merely dark. The sounds of young girls came from Hailey's room, indicating Ruth was going to sleep over. John smiled at the thought of his adopted sister. Hailey would sleep while Ruth watched and drew sketches. Sometime early in the morning, Ruth would shut down her systems and get her mandatory two hours of Terminator Sleep, allowing her systems to run diagnostics and engage in self-repair.

Knowing Ruth would hear him despite his best efforts, John still liked to play the game with the girls. With as much stealth as he could muster, John moved to the door of Hailey's room and threw it open, shouting "boo" as loud as he could. The girl's dogs leapt to the floor and barked briefly before realizing it was John. The girls giggled in fake fright, delighted he'd decided to "play the game" that night.

After giving each of the small dogs a scratch between the ears and kissing the girls goodnight, tucking them in again, John stopped at the door, taking a final look at the two small girls. Turning the light off, he smiled, knowing as soon as the door was closed the two would be up again.

"Good night girls."

"Good night Daddy!"

"Good night John!"

Upon entering his bedroom, John found Cameron sitting on their bed, completely dressed right down to her boots. The slight tilt of her head and the distant, vacant stare indicated Cameron was busy watching video files.

"Hey," John said, leaning over to his Cameron's cheek.

She blinked once, straightened her head and smiled briefly.

"How did he take the news?"

"Better than I thought. My guess is he doesn't trust Racineaux further than he can throw her and hasn't long before the mission here."

"Savannah contacted me and confirmed Racineaux stole enough sodium thiopental to kill several humans."

"Racineaux's not very bright is she?"

"No," Cameron smiled. "Aren't you glad I'm your Queen? I'd never try to hurt you again."

Smiling at his wife as he undressed, John nodded in agreement. "Yes, and besides, you make a better Queen, beauty AND brains."

Cameron smiled coyly in return at John, easing her boots off with her feet. "Don't forget deadly."

As John reached to turn the lights off, the last he saw of Cameron before their room was thrown into total darkness was her right hand unbuttoning the top button of her uniform tunic.

Moving by feel and touch, John hurried around to his side of the bed. The sound of Cameron's tunic landing in the hamper made him smile.

"Need some help with anything else," he asked hopefully.

Cameron answered in her sultry Sexbot voice, "the Sexbot needs help with her belt and other things. She needs her General to come to her rescue."

 **TechCom Dormitory…**

Silence had filled the darkened dormitory where the northern delegation was quartered. The sounds of snoring occasionally could be heard in the small partitioned sleeping areas.

Racineaux had waited long enough. Wrapping herself in a robe, the delegate reached under her pillow and removed all but one of the the vials containing the lethal doses. Doing her best to appear sleepy, Racineaux shuffled along slowly in the directly of the restroom facilities. Stopping by the cubicle her handmaiden had been assigned to. Racineaux entered and carefully examined the various small pieces of luggage.

Finding what she was looking for, Racineaux removed lone piece of luggage her handmaiden was allowed from the stack of cases. Setting it down on the floor, she checked to make certain her servant was still asleep and then opened the case. She slipped the lining loose and carefully placed the vials inside, wrapped in a soft, cloth hand towel. Pressing the lining back in place, it was nearly impossible to tell anything was hidden beneath the plush, padded lining.

Carefully, Racineaux locked the case and returned it to its original place. Relieved to have hidden the vials, she continued on to the restrooms. Minutes latter, the sound of a functioning toilet broke the near silence of the dormitory. With a sheepish expression on her face, the delegate made her way back to her private sleeping area. Relieved to have finished her task, it took mere minutes for her to clear her mind and drift away into a dreamless slumber.

 **Connor Family Bunker…**

Cameron pulled her boot on and checked her clothes. She settled back on the bed for just a few more minutes with John before she left for her patrol. Unable to resist, Cameron placed her hand gently on John's arm to conduct one last scan of his vitals.

The data collected indicated something ever so slight was off. Mildly concerned, Cameron initiated a second scan while listening to John's breathing. This time her scan revealed every third heartbeat was slightly out of sinus rhythm and John's breath sounds were not quite as deep as normal.

Sitting up on her side of the bed, Cameron initiated a third scan while preparing to send a file of the data to the Medical Complex. Without warning, John sat bolt upright in the bed, clutching his chest in agony, while gasping for air. Choking sounds filled the room as John began to gag, finally vomiting up bile mixed with blood.

Before Cameron could react, John collapsed back on the bed, his back arched and his eyes wide. Vomit covered his chest and legs, staining his chin as drool ran from his mouth. In horror, Cameron watched as John convulsed again, causing his eyes to roll back into his head. He let a final gasp, deflating his lungs and chest cavity before lying completely still.

Slowly, Cameron reached out and touched John's arm again. Her fourth scan revealed no signs of life. Straddling John, she began chest compressions, screaming in terror as she did so.

Somewhere in the distance, from the corridor leading to their bunker, she heard John's voice calling name.

"No! Don't go John," Cameron screamed in desperation to the vanishing voice. "I'm not ready for you to go!"

A bright light flashed in her right optic. A strange gurgling sound caused her to focus her vision on John. Strangely, his face was devoid of vomit or drool though his eyes were watering and wide open.

"Cameron," John wheezed. "Get off me and stop trying to break my ribs."

Cameron jerked her hands up from John's chest, her left hand opening and shutting furiously.

In a mewling, whimpering voice, Cameron muttered, "what have I done?"

Hesitantly, still astride John, she touched his face to scan his vitals. "Your heart rate is elevated as is your breathing. Your adrenaline levels are elevated as well."

"It's okay Cameron. It's okay. Now, just let me sit up and I'll be fine."

"You are going to the hospital immediately," Cameron said, uncertainty making her normal monotone tremble.

"No, there is no need to. But you really need to get off my pelvis, I need to pee."

His words finally sank in and Cameron slowly moved off her husband who promptly hopped up and quickly vanished from their room. A minute later the sound of the toilet flushing reached Cameron and John reappeared.

He looked at his clearly traumatized wife. She looked at him with her mouth open and eyes wide. Frantically she reached for him, holding his arm in a firm grip while she scanned him yet again.

"Your heart rate has slowed down and your breathing is closer to normal. Blood pressure is also normalizing."

"That's good to know after the pounding you gave me," John replied.

"You were dead! I had to give CPR," Cameron whispered, tears running from her eyes. "I can't lose you. I didn't protect you. Cameron put her feet on the stone floor of the room and stopped, tilting her head to the side.

"My boots aren't on."

Puzzled and concerned, John sat next to Cameron.

"Cameron, you only have on your panties and a tank top."

"No John! I was dressed for patrol."

"Hon, you only put on your panties and tank top so you could go check Hailey."

"Why would I dress like that to patrol?"

"Cameron, now you're scaring me." John took his wife's face in his hands and looked into her optic sensors. "Sexbot came to play."

Tears ran from Cameron's eyes again as she flipped through the recent video files on her HUD.

"You're right John. I only put on enough to be decent to check on Hailey."

"Cameron, I think you had a nightmare."

"I can't John."

"Check your HUD for files you may have left open when you shutdown for Terminator Sleep."

"Why?"

"If you left open any files, especially video files you were reviewing, it could have acted like a human subconscious and generated something like a dream."

Cameron sat in silence, her vision seeming to peer into the darkness in the corner of their room. John waited patiently while she accessed her HUD and reviewed her history.

Cameron covered her mouth with her hand, turning her head to look at John with a faint expression of surprise on her face.

"You are right. I was viewing every file I have on Delegate Racineaux. I hadn't shut down all of them. Why did I think you were dead?"

"I'm not dead, but you nearly scared me to death with all that screaming and pounding on me," John said in a gentle voice. "Is there anything in the video that might trigger the dream you had?"

Again, John waited patiently while Cameron worked her way through her files.

"Yes. I thought your heart had stopped. Looking at my internal chronometer, I had watched Delegate Racineaux take the vials of sodium thiopental on the surveillance feed. She took more than she needed to poison her husband and Delegate Comeaux. I must have thought she was going to poison you."

Wanting to calm his wife and make her feel safe, John stroked her cheek gently. "Well, I'm fine and nothing is going to happen to me."

"I could have hurt you," Cameron whimpered.

"But you didn't. Even though you weren't fully booted up you were trying to take care of me. It's okay."

Cameron stood up and hurried from their room to Hailey's. John followed to make sure Cameron remained calm. One brief growl told him Sammy had been awakened and quickly recognized Cameron. Peeking in the room, he watched his wife scan Hailey several times before slowly standing and moving towards him.

John took Cameron's left hand and squeezed it gently, pulling the door to Hailey's room shut behind as he led his wife back to their room. John helped Cameron lie down on her side of the bed before hurrying to his.

"Come here," John whispered. Cameron did not hesitate as she moved as close as she could to John, resting her face on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. John let her listen, knowing it would calm Cameron quicker than anything else he could do for her. He combed her hair with his fingers for a few minutes before finally taking an audibly deep breath, taking in the strawberry smell of her hair.

"Is it okay with you if I go back to sleep," John asked.

Cameron nodded yes, watching John's face as she did so.

"Would you mind pulling the covers up over us? I want you to stay in tonight. No patrol, okay?"

Reaching down with her foot, Cameron grasped the blankets with her toes and pulled them up to her waist, allowing her to reach the blankets with her hand. With the blankets pulled up to her chin, she looked back at John.

"You are not angry with me?"

"Not at all. Pull up your HUD and shut down every file listed as being open except for your basic operating system."

Seconds passed before Cameron blinked once and looked at John. "Everything off?"

She responded with a curt nod.

"Good. I'm going to hold on tight to you while you shut down for Terminator Sleep. Once you've started maintenance, I'll go to sleep. Okay?"

Her response was to nestle even closer to her husband without a word. In just under a minute, John felt her body stiffen slightly, indicating she was "asleep."

Despite his promise to go to sleep quickly, John lay awake staring at the blackness over their bed. Troubled by Cameron's dream, John pondered what could she have seen in the video that had triggered such a traumatic reaction.

 **Outside the TechCom Temporary Meeting Area…**

Delegate Comeaux was walking slowly, lost in thought as John watched the man approach the bench he was sitting on.

"A moment if you please, Delegate Comeaux," John said quietly.

The man jumped, startled back to the present. Whatever he had been pondering forgotten for the moment.

"Yes, General, I always have time for you."

"I am afraid I have some more bad news for you."

"What has Racineaux done now?"

Reviews are always appreciated. If you liked this story, you might want to consider my other TSCC stories:

 _ **Cameron Grows Up**_

 _ **The Future Cameron**_

 _ **Cameron's Revenge**_

 _ **Cameron and the Black Bird**_

 _ **Cameron and John's Wedding**_

 _ **Who's the Boss?**_

 _ **The Storm Before the Calm**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Cameron versus the Queen**

 **Chapter Nine**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TSCC

 _This story is set in the timeline of my other TSCC stories and takes place in between_ _ **The Future Cameron**_ _and_ _ **Cameron's Revenge**_ _. Characters from the original TSCC story arc and_ _ **Cameron Grows Up**_ _as well as_ _ **The Future Cameron**_ _appear in this story._

 **TechCom Cafeteria…**

Sounds of friendly chatter filled the Cafeteria, set up as it was for a morning breakfast for the visiting delegation and the TechCom negotiation team. John chatted pleasantly with a military officer from the northerner's delegation. The TechCom personnel were enjoying a treat for breakfast. Pastries made from scratch by the northern delegation. Cook was visibly unhappy, something difficult for a T-600 to convey, with the invasion of his kitchen.

Cameron sat next to John, watching everything closely as the Danish was served. John watched Cameron tense like a predator about to pounce on its prey as one of Delegate Racineaux's servants approached, carrying two plates of Danish. The young woman bowed politely and set a Danish before Cameron and then another before John.

John thanked the servant and picked up his fork to take a bite only for Cameron to stab her fork into his Danish and frown. He nodded almost imperceptibly as Cameron hurriedly left with both plates. John finished drinking his coffee, another rare treat, excused himself from the officer and calmly strolled over to the podium placed centrally to the tables where everyone was enjoying breakfast.

Nearly twenty minutes passed before Cameron returned. She frowned for a second and nodded, confirming what John suspected. Turning on the microphone to the portable P.A. system, John winched at the sound of feedback as the unit warmed up.

"My apologies everyone. It's time to get down to business as we need to conclude our talks by this evening. I want to thank Delegate Racineaux for our special breakfast this morning. It is my understanding she personally prepared the wonderful Danish we ate. So, in order to start on time, if everyone would make their way to the meeting area within the next fifteen minutes."

John turned off the microphone and watched as everyone moved slowly towards the temporary meeting hall. He found Delegate Comeaux, standing near the exit, looking directly at John, asking a question with his eyes. John found himself feeling slightly sad as he nodded, answering the man's question. Despite the outcome of the visit of the northerners, John felt Comeaux was a man who could be trusted.

 **TechCom Meeting Hall…**

John watched as Derek made an opening address, thanking the northerners for making the risky and dangerous journey to TechCom City. Crossing the dangerous Wastelands in hopes of forging an alliance. Cameron quietly entered the room and made her way to John's seat, sitting next to him. She sat a box next to him and looked out over the delegates from both parties, finding Racineaux and locking her eyes on the Queen.

Applause marked the end of Derek's remarks and John rose to his feet. He walked slowly to the podium, staring at Racineaux the entire time. The northern delegation members looked confused as John was clearly departing from the planned schedule of events for the morning.

Standing at his full height, John allowed the silence to fill the room, making the northerner's uncomfortable.

"Delegate Racineaux, my dear wife Cameron has something for you."

The surprised delegate shifted uncomfortably as Cameron rose, opened the box and carried a plate containing a single Danish. She strolled slowly over to the woman and sat the pastry down before her. On the plate was a fork and knife. One small square had been cut and removed from the pastry and was missing.

Cameron looked the delegate directly in the eyes and stared at the nervous woman.

"Take a bite," she ordered.

"I am full, thank you," Racineaux replied.

"I didn't ask you if you were full. I ordered you to take a bite."

"I have to watch my figure. I'm not like you Commander Connor."

"What's the matter, don't want to taste your own cooking," Cameron hissed loudly.

"You are quite rude," Racineaux snapped back, looking about for her servants and body guards.

"Rude is trying to poison my John," Cameron replied grimly.

Now openly nervous, Racineaux stood and backed away from Cameron. "That is the most ridiculous, unfounded accusation I have ever heard. Stay away from me."

"We just tested this pastry. The one your servant hand delivered. It's loaded with sodium thiopental. Sodium thiopental you stole from our medical facility. A theft we have on video."

"This has nothing to do with me," Racineaux laughed, backing up. "You're nothing but a deluded machine. Your programming has gone bad. I believe you've had that problem in the past."

A low rumble came from the TechCom personnel present as Cameron took a step forward towards the northerner's queen. Her bodyguards stepped closer only to freeze at the hard look from Cameron.

"If you did nothing wrong, why are you unwilling to take a bite of the pastry?"

"Delegate Comeaux, do something! It is your duty to protect my honor as Queen!"

"If only you had any honor my Queen," Comeaux replied, standing up and looking at his delegation.

"Miss Cameron, is there anything else you wish to tell us?"

"Yes, Racineaux intends to poison you and the King upon your delegation's return. She stole more than enough sodium thiopental."

"I did no such thing," Racineaux shouted, backing further away from Cameron, glancing about nervously.

"Try explaining that to the King," Comeaux said evenly. He reached into his pocket and withdrew a flash drive. "Cameron was kind enough to organize a video file of all of your activity here at TechCom. It is really quite amazing what Agent Ellison has been able to achieve in terms of security, not to mention you seem to have forgotten Terminators digitally record everything they experience. All of Cameron's files as well as Ruth's, Catherine's and Wilhelm's, just to name a few, are on this drive. Including you hiding the other vials in your servant's suitcase."

It's a lie! A trick!"

"Savannah was kind enough to give me a print out of the test she ran on the General's pastry. The one laced with enough sodium thiopental to kill several grown men."

"Mrs. Connor, please, would you bring me the lab results," Comeaux asked politely.

"Come get them," Cameron said in her monotone, dropping the lab report as she lunged for Racineaux.

Her two bodyguards rushed to their queen's defense as Racineaux stepped back. Cameron grabbed the two guards by their shoulders and slammed them together. The small of the two fell to the floor as the larger guard stepped back, shook his head and threw a roundhouse at Cameron's head. She reached for his right with her left hand, grabbing it by his wrist and driving her right hand up and through his elbow, shattering it. She backhanded the guard, knocking him to the floor where he grabbed his flopping lower arm and screamed in agony, a look of shock and horror on his face as he watched his arm dangle from the now shattered joint.

The smaller of the two guards pulled a knife and assumed a fighting stance.

"I wouldn't if I were you," Cameron said politely. "I know you are doing your duty, but resistance is futile. Your queen cannot escape and if you attack me I will injure you."

The guard began circling Cameron who stood motionless. When the guard had moved directly behind Cameron he lunged for her, grabbing her around her neck with his arm and moving his knife up to slash her throat. Cameron simply leaned forward slightly and with her great flexibility kicked him in the head, loosening his hold around her neck. Spinning to her left, Cameron landed another blow to the guard's jaw, shattering it, knocking him unconscious.

"Dr. Johnson, would you please take these two to Medical," Cameron replied calmly, fixing her gaze on Racineaux.

Shaking his head at the utter stupidity of Cameron's two attackers Dr. Johnson motioned for his T-600 orderly Joe to come with him to examine the injured bodyguards.

A TechCom soldier moved behind Racineaux to grab her. The frantic woman grabbed his sidearm and pulled it. With surprising ease, she aimed at Cameron and squeezed off three rounds, the first two striking Cameron in the chest and the third hitting her in the hollow of her right cheek. Blood splatter from Cameron's injuries landed on Racineaux's face and hands.

"That tears it. My face had just healed," Cameron shouted, lunging again for Racineaux. Striking downwards with her left hand, Cameron broke Racineaux's wrist, sending the gun clattering to the floor. As quick as a cobra strike, Cameron grabbed Racineaux by the neck with her right hand and lifted the woman from the floor, slowly increasing the pressure on the frantic delegate's windpipe.

Racineaux kicked Cameron repeatedly as she gasped for air, her vision starting to blur with patches of black growing larger.

"Drop her Cameron," John ordered.

"She tried to terminate you," Cameron replied firmly.

"I know that, and you caught her. She can be terminated after we get to the bottom of why she did this. If you terminate Racineaux now, we'll never know the why. Set her down."

Cameron frowned and then flung the gasping woman across a table, knocking it and several of the northern delegation over in the process.

"Agent Ellison, I think in the best interest of safety for everyone, please have this room secured and search all of the northern delegation's party for weapons. Have your people help Dr. Johnson move the two injured parties to Medical. And as for Racineaux, lock her up in Central Holding. Make sure she's handcuffed and restrained in Interrogation. Delegate Comeaux, please come with me. Mom, take Cameron home and calm her down."

"Thanks John," Sarah snapped, hands on hips. "Leave me with the most dangerous task next time."

 **TechCom Holding – Interrogation…**

John sat in a chair next to Delegate Comeaux. A still fuming Sarah stood behind her son while Cameron leaned against the one-way glass, carefully observing Racineaux. The door opened and Derek walked in carrying food and water. Agent Ellison entered and shut the door behind him.

Derek handed out the food, giving Cameron a small can of Pringles Original potato chips, her favorite and sat down. The group ate in silence watching the increasingly agitated Racineaux squirm. With her hands manacled to the steel table bolted to the floor and her ankles duct taped to her chair, Racineaux had little room to move.

"Delegate Comeaux, are there any limits you wish to place on the interrogation?"

"General Connor, given the fact she tried to assassinate you, I ask only that you not kill her. My King will wish to carry out that task. Beyond that, I ask only that I be given a copy of the interrogation for evidentiary purposes to prove her guilt. If possible, I would be thankful if you could determine why she acted as she did and what the other doses of sodium thiopental are for."

"I think we can manage that," John replied. "Mom, did you bring a med-kit from home?"

"Yes, though I don't think you should repair Cameron with all these men present," Sarah responded. "It took me nearly half an hour to calm her down by the way, John. You owe me."

John reached for the med-kit Sarah had brought and smiled. "I always owe you one Mom. Gentlemen, I ask that you avert your eyes during the first portion of the interrogation, not that you're really going to see anything. At least nothing Derek hasn't already seen," John added, smirking at his mother.

Sarah crossed her arms and shot John and evil glare as she tilted her head. "And he's not going to see it again, now are you dear?"

Giving John a 'why did you drag me into this look,' Derek replied in a sickeningly sweet voice. "Of course not, dear wife. It's not like I haven't watched John dig lead out of Cameron a couple of dozen times before."

Ellison shook his head at the Connor family's antics and opened the door, picking up a pair of folding chairs and exiting with John and Cameron right behind.

"Don't worry, Delegate Comeaux," Sarah said with a polite smile. "We always act like this. You aren't in any real danger."

A loud bang startled the delegate as the door to the interrogation room exploded inward and Cameron took two large, purposeful steps into the room, stopping in front of Racineaux and glaring at her in silence. John stepped in behind her and moved to the table, setting the med-kit down. Ellison followed, setting up the two folding chairs across the table from Racineaux so the backs faced the one-way glass.

"Is there anything else, General?"

"Yes! Let me out of here this instant! I am the Queen of the northern people! My husband the King will kill all of you!"

"Shut up," Cameron monotoned. "You are not leaving this cell alive unless my John orders it."

"Are you going to allow that, that thing, to talk to me like that," the outraged woman snapped at John.

"Why, yes, I am. You shot her after trying to poison me. I hardly think you are in any position to make demands," John said politely.

Ellison left quietly, shutting the door behind him. He returned to the viewing room, again closing the door behind him before turning on the recording equipment.

"I'm a busy man," John started. "So I find myself often having to perform multiple tasks at one time. We're going to skip viewing the surveillance video of you."

"You had no right to film me without my knowledge," Racineaux snapped, tilting her nose up in the air.

"It's a shame you pulled this stunt," John laughed. "If we had worked out an alliance, Catherine would have enjoyed your company immeasurably. Wilhelm keeps her snooty behavior in check, as do her children. She simply has nobody else to be snobbish with."

Cameron maintained her glare at the chained Queen, slowly unbuttoning her bloody blouse. She let the ruined garment fall to the floor, standing in her pants, boots and a lacy black bra. Two large bullet holes appeared over her cleavage. The wound on her face revealed her steel cheekbone and several of her teeth.

Seeing Cameron's nearly nude torso silenced Racineaux. Cameron sat down as John opened the med-kit, removing the items he needed and neatly placing them on a white cotton cloth from the med-kit. Using a large pair of tweezers, her carefully probed the wound on her face for nearly a minute before locating the round. Gently John pulled it from the wound and tossed it in the small metal bowl.

Racineaux watched in morbid fascination as John examined the underlying structure of his wife's face for any serious damage.

"You're fine," John smiled, wiping the blood from her wound. He kissed her nose and picked up the suture he had prepared. With surprising gentleness, he carefully sutured Cameron's face. The resulting repair was one a plastic surgeon would be proud of.

John then carefully cleaned her wound again with antiseptic, frowning at Cameron once briefly before he started the tasking.

"My wife thinks it is silly that I sterilize her wounds. Her synthetic flesh is not capable of becoming infected, but I love Cameron. So I don't leave anything to chance. I always make sure her wounds are clean and sterilized."

He turned to glare at Racineaux. "No thanks to you."

John quickly removed the other two bullets while Cameron sat in silence, glaring at Racineaux.

"That, that doesn't hurt?" the prisoner asked.

"I feel the sensation. It usually is not too unpleasant and I can lower the level of data my CPU receives, so I suppose the answer should be no," Cameron replied evenly.

"What hurts," John snapped, "is watching a guest who we welcomed try to poison me and then shoot my wife right in front of me. May I ask, do you have a death wish?"

"No, I most certainly don't. What I do have is a desire to assume my rightful place on the throne as the ruler of my people."

"You are the ruler of your people," John grunted.

"My husband, the King, would not agree with that viewpoint. To him, I am nothing more than entertainment in the bedroom, the mother of his heir. I made him. I made him before Judgment Day and I was the woman behind him after the nuclear bombs fell. I deserve to rule in his stead. He has no right to ignore me, to not agree to my views."

John began suturing the lower wound, just above Cameron's bra. He glanced at his wife knowingly as he watched her head tilt slightly to the right as she began accessing her files on mental illness.

"So you felt it was within your rights to murder your own husband. Surely you must have loved him at one time?"

"When we were young, yes. Things were good then. He openly acknowledged my help, my superior ideas. We were a remarkable team as I guided him to the top of his profession. But then he forgot who the brains were. He began having affairs with his sexetary."

"I bet she was a blonde bimbo with a big chest," Cameron interjected.

"Yes," Racineaux replied with a surprised look. "She was." The delegate noticed Cameron's glare had momentarily shifted to her husband before being redirected back at her.

"I am still a desirable woman," Racineaux announced, as if she needed to declare the fact. "Not only that, but I am very skilled in the art of pleasing a man in the act of love. He had no right to do what he did."

"That does not explain why you want to kill Delegate Comeaux," John told his prisoner.

"What makes you think I want to do that?"

"The amount of sodium thiopental you stole would easily kill five or six adults."

Racineaux gave John a charming smile, watching as he finished the last suture on Cameron's wound.

"You have such gentle hands," Racineaux purred, giving John the creeps. Cameron slammed her right fist down on the table, not saying a word. Racineaux had gotten the point.

"Why did you want to kill him? He's no real threat to you is he?" John asked as the started the first suture on the last of Cameron's gunshot wounds.

"He stood in the way of my ascension to the throne."

"I see," Cameron monotoned. "He took your place as the King's trusted advisor. You were jealous. But that role had been taken from you before Judgment Day. Did it occur to you your advise was no longer valuable?"

"How dare you say that," Racineaux screamed, straining against her restraints. "Only I have the vision necessary to advise my King, to rule our people! Our empire will never grow unless I rule! My husband has the crazy notion we must allow metal to live with us! Metal! Never will I allow that to happen!"

Cameron stiffened suddenly, causing John to knick his own finger. "I am sorry John. Allow me."

John sat patiently, knowing it was pointless to argue with Cameron as she promptly bandaged the tiny nick on his finger.

"Your husband was Charles Racineaux," Cameron announced. "The self-proclaimed robot king. He slept with his robot secretary, did he not?"

"How, how could you possibly know," Racineaux gasped. "Nobody but me and my husband knew. I caught them on his desk. I made him destroy her."

"That explains your hatred for my wife, but why kill me?"

"Because you showed it could be done! That humans and these vile machines could live together. You sleep with one! You married one! He'd do it again! I know he would. This alliance would have allowed him to become too powerful. He would find another robot whore to sleep with. Then he would toss me aside like I was nothing! That is something I will never allow to happen! I will kill him first!"

John finished sterilizing Cameron's chest wounds in silence, ignoring Racineaux. He stood and walked behind his wife, taking Cameron's purple leather jacket up from the chair and helped her slip into her jacket.

Cameron buttoned the front up, covering herself. Without warning she slapped Racineaux, breaking the woman's nose.

"I warned you. Never threaten my John."

Before John could stop her, Cameron backhanded the prisoner, fracturing her right cheekbone and splitting Racineaux's cheek open to the bone.

"I would terminate you but John won't allow it."

Grabbing the sobbing, terrified woman's hair, Cameron yanked Racineaux's face up and stared the woman in the eye, her own damaged face inches from Racineaux's.

"You insulted Sarah, repeatedly. She is the matriarch of our family. You had no right to do that." Cameron tightened her grip on Racineaux's hair, causing the woman to cry out in pain.

"You insulted Derek. Nobody does that but me. You insulted our children. Our friends. Our way of life. I would be justified in terminating you right now. But my John would be displeased with me and I cannot bear that."

Cameron gave Racineaux's hair another hard tug, ripping strands of hair out at the roots. Wiping her hands together to brush off the loose hair, Cameron's face bore an expression like she smelled something rotten. Cameron kissed John on his cheek and smiled for just a second.

"I am going home. Hailey needs to be fed and bathed. I will get the girls settled for bed. Please tell Sarah they are sleeping at our bunker tonight."

John nodded in reply, watching the distraught Racineaux. "Oh, and John."

"Yes?"

"Thank you for taking such good care of my wounds."

And then she was gone.

"You are lucky she did not terminate you. I couldn't have stopped her," John told the sobbing, bleeding Racineaux.

"What will become of me?"

"That is up to your husband. Perhaps Delegate Comeaux can negotiate on your behalf. The King might have pity on you and spare your worthless life. At any rate, I was never in any real danger. Cameron was three and four steps ahead of you. The question of your fate is in your husband's hands."

"Please, don't send me back!" Racineaux pleaded as John left the cell. He could hear her cries of fear as he walked down the corridor.

 **Connor Family Bunker…**

Cameron lay flat on her back, her chest bare, wearing only a pair of purple panties.

"John?"

His wife's voice broke his train of thought, bringing him back to their room.

"What will become of Racineaux?"

"We're sending them back tomorrow with an armed escort. Wilhelm and Ellison are going. They are going to make things very clear to this King about what transpired. Ellison has been given special instructions to make certain Comeaux and the others are to be held blameless, particularly if the King doesn't want any trouble with TechCom."

"What about her?"

"If her husband has mercy, he'll either put a bullet in her brain so she doesn't suffer or he'll try to make amends and help her. Her mental state is as much his fault as it is hers I suppose. If he's not feeling merciful, my guess is she'll be tortured slowly and her death will be horrible. She'll be used to set an example."

Cameron lay quietly for a moment, considering John's words.

"Either way, he's going to kill her. I don't think he has a choice," she whispered to John. "It's wrong, but I hope he terminates her with a bullet to head."

"What?" a surprised John looked at his wife.

"I know what drove her mad. I can understand her anguish. It doesn't make what she had planned right, or acceptable. But her husband broke Racineaux and he didn't fix her. Didn't even try. When we break, you always work till we're fixed. It's one of the reasons I love you and override my terminate command. You always fix us, just like you always fix me."

John looked at his wife's bare chest and the two bandages covering her wounds. He grimaced at the swollen, angry red wound on her face. He reached down and gently pulled the blankets up and covered his wife.

"Doctor John says no patrol tonight. You lie right there and let your body get started on the regeneration process."

Cameron smiled at her husband for a second, watching him hurry around their bed to turn the light off. He settled next to her, lying on his back. John took her right hand in his left and squeezed Cameron's hand.

"I love you, you love me," he whispered, smiling in the darkness.

Cameron squeezed his hand back.

"I love you, you love me," she whispered in return.

Cameron resisted her urge to cover John by draping herself over him to protect him, overriding her own command with his to rest on her back. With in minutes her exhausted husband was asleep, snoring gently.

"Mess with my John and see what happens, you bitch whore," she whispered to herself as she scanned John and recorded his data in her records.

Knowing John expected her to spend more time than normal in Terminator Sleep, giving her body additional time to focus on regeneration and self-repair, Cameron began shutting down her systems and files one at a time.

Before she entered her standby mode, Cameron whispered aloud a final thought.

"I hope he kills his Queen mercifully."

Reviews are always appreciated. If you liked this story, you might want to consider my other TSCC stories:

 _ **Cameron Grows Up**_

 _ **The Future Cameron**_

 _ **Cameron's Revenge**_

 _ **Cameron and the Black Bird**_

 _ **Cameron and John's Wedding**_

 _ **Who's the Boss?**_

 _ **The Storm Before the Calm**_


End file.
